


An Unlikely Romance

by AestheticallyZee



Category: D.Gray-man, K (Anime), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor pairings - Freeform, Panic Attacks, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyZee/pseuds/AestheticallyZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranger things has happen. What will happen now when these three brothers from different sides cross paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlikely Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the fic it's my first time. So be gentle.

Nezumi woke up from a pleasant sleep to the sound of his alarm clock. It was the first day of school and he , along with his brothers, was going to be new students there. Getting up slowly, he made his way to the bathroom half asleep.

When he got there ,however, he noticed that the door was locked. Glaring at the poor door, he yelled in annoyance, “Oi Kanda, get your prissy ass out the bathroom! I have to get ready for school too you know.”

Suddenly the door swung open, and standing in the doorway was his oldest brother who looked as equally annoyed as Nezumi did. 

“Don't give me that shit you should've gotten up earlier if you wanted to get ready for school so badly” said Kanda. He turned back around and walked back into the bathroom before he closed the door, however, he gave Nezumi a final once over. 

“You'll just have to wait your turn, now go eat breakfast before you get any skinnier.” With that he closed the door in Nezumi’s face.

Nezumi stood there glaring at the door for a good minute or two before he finally gave up and made his way to the kitchen. ‘Kanda would have to come out eventually’ he thought to himself.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he saw his other older brother ,Kuroh, standing over the stove in his pink apron cooking up something that smelled yummy. He sat down in a chair that was by the table.

“What's for breakfast?” He asked his brother.  
“The usual style of eggs,bacon, and onigiri,” replied Kuroh. “Oh that reminds me. We're low on food again, can you go after school and buy some?”

“Sure,” stated Nezumi

Kuroh turned off the stove, and began making individual plates. He then puts a plate on the table in front of Nezumi.  
“You really need to start getting ready for school before you make us late” Kuroh said giving him a quick once over.

“I would if Kanda stop obsessing over his hair” Nezumi said while nibbling on a rice ball.

Just then Kanda walked into kitchen after being drawn out by the smell of food. “Hey Rat, you can use the bathroom after you're done eating. I manage to save some hot water for you too”

Kanda sat down at the table, and began to eat the food that was placed there. “Kanda that reminds me, Nezumi won't be going home with us today. He has to go to buy some food for the house” said Kuroh wiping his hands on his apron and taking it off.  
“Alright” said Kanda as he slowly ate his food

“Kuroh did you eat anything yet?” asked Nezumi with a slight concern in his voice. Kuroh was a small thing it was a surprise that he was the second oldest. He could eat a whole meal and still be skinny later on, but Nezumi knew that despite his brother's slim size Kuroh is not one to mess with. His brother was the calm silent one of out the three of them, but when he get angry it's a scary sight to see.

“Yes I ate something earlier while you two lazy bones was sleeping” Kuroh said with a smirk. “Now hurry up and get ready for school”

Nezumi got finished with his meal, and went to the bathroom. He quickly took his shower,brushed his teeth and put his hair up in his trademark ponytail.

He then went to his room and put on his clothes, he only had two outfits. Today he decided to put on a long sleeved yellow shirt with his jeans that was ripped at the bottom and his signature boots. It was a little chilly, but he decided not to go with his signature jacket. 

Walking out the room he snorted a little at the sight of his two brothers. Kanda is wearing a black short sleeved vest with black jeans, and Kuroh is wearing the assigned school uniform. Count on Kuroh to be the one to follow the rules, Nezumi thought shaking his head.

Kanda turned to him and said “We’re going to a new place, don’t fuck up again, Nezumi”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Jeez one little accident and you hold it over my head forever,” Nezumi said with a glare

Kuroh then piped up,”You knew that the teacher was scared of rats.”  
“Hey anyone scared of rats are not good people,” snorted Nezumi

“Alright you two we’re going to be late let’s go,’ Kanda said , Also Nezumi remember that you’re going to be home alone tonight. Don’t be talking to those vermins while we’re gone. You got better things to do”

Nezumi drew back offended, “Hey! Talking to rats is a wonderful thing to do, and they’re not vermin.”

Kuroh then added, “As entertaining as all this is right now we really should be going.”

With that, the three brothers left their house and headed off to school.

Across town in a “nicer” neighborhood, our three other protagonists are also getting ready for the new school day.

 

Shion wakes up with a startle he couldn’t believe that his other brothers didn’t wake him up beforehand. Yashiro he could understand, with the youngest being obsessed by that stray that he found over the summer lately. However, he thought that the oldest, Allen, would’ve at made sure he’ll be up. He shakes his head slowly and walks out the room to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he grunted in mild disgust at the cat hair he found on the floor.

“Oi. Shiro, He yelled, Would it kill you to pick up after your cat?”

Shiro called back, “Sorry Shi, you know I’m forgetful about things like that”

 

Shion just shook his head and continued to get ready. Once he made his way out of the bathroom, he was drawn by the smell of eggs and toast. ‘Allen must be cooking this time’ Shion thought. After that incident with Shiro almost burning the kitchen last year. The brothers made a silent vow to never let him touch the stove, though sometimes Shiro forgets. 

Once he got to the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Allen. His brother had a huge appetite, and despite the food he was cooking. Shion knew that his brother would be getting something to eat on the way to school. Allen, kindhearted and “innocent” he may be, had a temper that was only seen when his food get taken away. Allen was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt with white jeans and boots. 

“Al, why didn’t you walk me up?” asked Shion as he took his seat at the table. 

Allen sat the plate down in front of him , “Shion I try to wake you up 3 times. I gave up after a while and figured you’ll wake up on your own.” He then sat another plate down next to Shion’s seat. 

“Can you please go tell Yashiro to stop playing with Neko and come inside and eat so we can get to school on time”

“Okay,” said Shion. He got up from his seat and went out to the backyard. He put his hands to his mouth and yelled, “Shiro! Allen said to stop playing with you cat and come inside and eat!.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute” shouted back Shiro, who then got up off of the ground and dusted himself off.

Shion then walked back into the kitchen, he sat down at the table with a proud smirk on his face. 

“That’s one way to do it, said Allen trying hard not to laugh.

Shiro then walked into the kitchen with Neko following closely behind, he was wear the standard uniform, and sat down at the table and began eating. Allen shook his head and sat down at his plate. 

“Good morning to you too Yashiro, teased Allen”

“I said Good morning three times already. THREE, my good mornings are used up for the day” replied Yashiro

 

The meal continued in silence with the occasional purr from Neko, after it was done Shion got up and went to go get dressed. He decided to go with his long sleeved white button up, brown pants, and shoes. It was a little chilly today, so he decided to put on his brown jacket too. He touched the markings on his face and wondered should he covered those up while he was at it. He has been teased a lot since his was kid for his family markings. Allen had them on his face too, but his was the shape of a star. It was a wonder why Shiro never got them. Shion just shook his head again and decided not to cover them. 

 

Once he finished getting dressed, he made his way into the living room to meet up with his brothers. Allen has been a little standoffish lately. Shion personally thought that it was because of that fling that Allen had during the summer with this guy, and it ended on some unresolved ground. Even though it’s clear that Allen is not alright, he puts on a brave face. Shion then makes sight of Shiro playing with that cat again. They will never get nowhere if Shiro has to stop even five seconds to play. 

Allen then walked out to the living room and said, “Yashiro, stop playing with Neko we need to go now.” He then walked outside. Shiro sighed and put down Neko and got up. 

The other two brothers slowly walked out the house, still a little tired from the early morning. Together the brothers made their way to the school.

Unbeknownst to any of the six brothers, this is going to be an interesting and unforgettable school year.


	2. First(Second Encounter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Nezumi, Kanda, and Kuroh finally got to the school and made their way inside. When the brothers got inside, they were greeted by stares from a massive number of females and a few males. Nezumi snorted a little if only the horny teens knew that all of them were gay. 

Kanda then turned to them and said “You two, let’s head to the office and get our schedules then we’ll head over to class”

“Alright” said Nezumi and Kuroh at the same time. 

The brothers then walked to the office where they were greeted by a long-haired guy with brown hair and a smell of dog. Kuroh stepped forward “Hello we’re here to get our schedules”

“Yeah, Yeah. I know what you guys are here for” replied the guy , who’s name tag read InuKashi, just give me your names, so I can hurry it up and get you out of my sight.”

Nezumi and Kanda glared at Inukashi, “This guy is kind of a dick,” they both thought. 

All of them stated their names and got their schedules and made their way to homeroom. 

On the way to homeroom, Kanda told Nezumi “Remember Rat, don’t fuck up this year. You’re already 15 and a first year. You have a long way to go.”

“Yeah, yeah Mom. I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior,” said Nezumi with a yawn.

“Don’t get snarky, kid” Kanda grumbled grumpily. 

During this exchange Kuroh was trying hard not to laugh at the antics of the oldest and youngest. 

They made their way to the first and second year hall dropped Nezumi off, then the two older brothers made their way to the third and fourth year hall.

On the way to homeroom, Nezumi was thinking about how to make the day go by quicker. When he suddenly bumped into a back in front of him. He didn’t even see anyone walking in front of him.

“Oi, didn’t your parents tell you not to stop short when walking in front of people,” said Nezumi with a glare.

The guy in front of him , who had striking white hair, turned around with a shock and embarrassed look on his pale face. “Sorry” he said.

The other guy next to him with equally striking white hair turned to the guy and said “Geez Shion you’re always day dreaming.”  
Shion flushed with a glare, “At least I don’t smell like a certain furball, Yashiro” 

Yashiro gasped offended, “Neko is not smelly”

 

Nezumi,who wasn’t paying attention at all to the exchange, was still taken aback by Shion’s reddish brown eyes and that strange mark on his face. He also noted how cute Shion looked when he was angry.

“It’s fine,” Nezumi stated,“Just watch where you’re going next time, dork”

Shion turned to him with a glare“Who do you think you’re calling a dork, jerk?” 

Nezumi chuckled “You’re so cute when you get all flustered like that you know?” “What grade are you in anyways?”

Shion muttered, “A second year” 

Yashiro ,who was watching this whole thing with interest, started to grin. He finally got a way to tease Shion. 

“As funny as all of this is” Yashiro stated, “We need to be going, Shi. Wouldn’t want to be scolded on the first day”

“Alright” Shion said, with that the two walked to their respective class.

Nezumi watched the two walk away with a smirk on his face, “This is certainly going to be an interesting school year.”

When Shion finally reached his homeroom, he sat down and put his head on the desk, and sighed loudly. ‘That guy a little while ago was so pretty. Who knew blue hair and grey eyes could go so well together?” he thought. ‘ I had to go and mess it up. I don’t even know his name’

Shion lifted up his head and thought, ‘hold on, he was going into the first year room with Shiro, maybe I can milk that cat loving brother of mine for some information” 

With that Shion began to plot as more teens piled into the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanda and Kuroh finally made their way to the third and fourth hallways. On the way there, they were almost run down by a redhead riding a skateboard through the hallway. “Oi watch it” Kanda called out. 

“Fuck off” shouted the redhead as he hopped off his skateboard, and walked towards his homeroom with his two friends.

Kuroh shook his head and said “I’m going to use the bathroom can you wait here for me, Yuu?”

“Yeah, yeah” Kanda said waving him off.

Kuroh walked into the bathroom, where he bumped into someone coming out. 

“Oh, excuse me” Kuroh said dusting himself off. He looked up and saw that the person he bumped into was staring at him with awe and inkling of something else that he couldn’t put his finger on. The guy had white hair and grey eyes, and was moving to speak.

“Wow, you’re so pretty,” said the guy. Kuroh was taken aback he never has been called pretty before. The guy then held out his hand “I’m Yashiro Isana by the way. What’s your name, my pretty?”

Kuroh glared a little, “Don’t you call me that, and it’s Kuroh Yatogami.” 

“Ah I see, you were the one with those other two right. The mean looking one and the slight douchebag one that has my older brother going in a frenzy currently,” said Shiro “What grade are you in”

“A little pushy with these questions huh? Anyways, I’m a third year and I can tell that you’re a first year.”

“Yep, what’s the slight douchebag one with the bun and bangs name?,” asked Shiro “I’m sure my brother, Shion, would love to know.”

Kuroh glared a little again,he really disliked people talking about his brothers,“His name is Nezumi. Now if you’ll excuse me.” He walked around Shiro and went towards a stall.

“Alright, well see you later Senpai,” Shiro said with a wink and left the bathroom

Kuroh shooked his head and handled his business, ‘What a strange fellow’ he thought. Even though he can admit that Yashiro is adorable.

During this whole exchange, Kanda is waiting outside getting impatient by the second. “What the hell is taking Kuroh so long,” he said outloud. 

Looking up he saw a face that he thought that he would never see again, the guy walking towards him had a familiar scar that ended with a star on his face and kind grey eyes. Allen Walker , also known as, his first love(though he’ll never admit it). Getting up off of the wall, Kanda called out his old pet name “Oi Moyashi”

Allen turned towards the familiar deep voice with a look of shock on his face. What on earth was Kanda doing here. After that fling during the summer, he thought he would never ever see him again. Allen then turned back around and start walking faster. He heard footsteps behind matching his speed, and a hand grabbed his arm. Allen slowly turned his head to Kanda and looked straight in the eye.

‘Wow,’ they both thought, ‘he still looks beautiful’. “Kanda,” Allen said slowly “What the hell are you doing here?” “I could ask you the same thing Moyashi,” Kanda replied.

“I told you not to call me that,” Allen said squirming to get out of Kanda’s grip. 

“You keep doing that and I’ll be sure to pick up where we left off during the summer” Kanda said in a calm voice.

Allen stopped with a blush, “What makes you think that I would want you in that way again?” 

Kanda leaned down to his ear “Because of your actions, Moyashi. It’s no shame in admitting what you truly want.” He then placed a kiss on Allen’s ear and then his forehead, and let him go.

Allen was so red that it matched his mark he rubbed his wrist, and glared at Kanda with immense anger and slight longing, “Don’t do that again,” Allen hissed and stomped away. Kanda didn’t follow his this time, satisfied with making his Allen flustered once again. 

‘One of these days, Moyashi. You’ll be truly mine again’ Kanda thought with a slight chuckle

Allen shook his head and made his way to the fourth year homeroom. ‘It’s been so long, why does my body acts the same way whenever I’m around him?’ Allen knew the answer but he’s not willing to admit it, yet. 

 

Allen sat down at his desk and put his head down, ‘this is going to be a hell of a school year’ he thought to himself.

 

Kuroh walked out the of the bathroom and saw his older brother chuckling, getting kind of unnerved, he asked “What’s so funny?’ Kanda immediately stopped chuckling and got serious. He turned to Kuroh and said “That guy Allen goes here”

Kuroh was a little shocked, “Wow. I know you’re happy, he has two brothers right?” “Yep, why?” asked Kanda

“Because I think that me and Nezumi has already met the other two” replied Kuroh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yashiro finally got to the first year homeroom, and saw Nezumi sitting there. 

“Oi, you’re related to Kuroh correct?,” he said taking a seat next to Nezumi

Nezumi looked up and nodded, “Are you related to that cute guy from earlier?” 

“Yep, you know you’re not so bad when you’re not being a douchebag” replied Shiro as he waited for the teacher to start the homeroom. 

Nezumi glared,offended, “I resent that statement.” 

Shiro laughed and said, “Hey does you and your brothers want to sit with us during lunch today? Shion will surely appreciate it” 

“I guess, just don’t be making heart eyes at my brother” chuckled Nezumi “I actually want to keep lunch today” “I can’t promise you that” replied Shiro

Nezumi then took out his phone and sunt a quick text to his brothers

At that moment the teacher walked into the room and began homeroom, and Nezumi put his phone away.

 

Kuroh and Kanda finally got to the third and four year hall. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Kuroh pulled it out and read the text. “Kanda looks like we’re eating lunch with Yashiro’s brothers. I’m pretty sure Allen will be there as well” 

“Alright,” said Kanda with a little hope in his eye.

 

They made their way to their respective homerooms and sat down at their desk with one thing on their minds, “This is going to be a memorable school year”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add their schedules:
> 
> Nezumi: Drama, Literature, Math, and Chemistry
> 
> Shion: Math, Literature, English, and Chemistry 
> 
> Kanda: Culinary Arts, Biology, Art, and Weaponry 
> 
> Allen: Culinary Arts, Biology, Writing, and Study Hall 
> 
> Yashiro: Art, Writing, Algebra, and Leadership 
> 
> Kuroh: Honors Algebra, Honors English, Writing, and Leadership
> 
>  
> 
> They usually have lunch after 3rd period.


	3. First Class Of The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :)

After homeroom was done, the six brothers made their way to their first class. While Nezumi was walking, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Yashiro following him. 

“Oi, why are you following me?,” said Nezumi. 

“You’re first period is Drama correct? The Art class is right next to that class” replied Shiro with a yawn. “Man I’m so tired”

Nezumi then turned around and walked a little faster, Shiro matched his pace and was now walking beside him. Nezumi looked at him and shook his head. Shiro then walked a little faster shouting “Wait up Shion!” 

Nezumi turned his head to the slim figure in front of him, he didn’t even notice that Shion was there. Shion stopped at the sound of his name and turned towards the noise. 

He saw the hot guy with blue hair and grey eyes walking with his brother. The duo stopped in front of him. “Shi, I would like you to meet Nezumi” said Yashiro “I bet you was wanting to know his name, huh?”

Shion flushed a little at being outed, well Yashiro could always read him better than Allen could, he turned to Nezumi and said “What kind of name is Rat?” 

Nezumi glared a little at him offended, “It’s my name. Got a problem with it”

“No, you jerk. It’s just a strange name that is all,” replied Shion 

“So is Shion, but I didn’t say anything about it” Nezumi said getting a little angry.

“Why are you getting angry? You’re acting just like your age you know that.” Shion said shaking his head.

Yashiro ,who was watching the two quarrel with interest, said “Now, now lovebirds calm down the flirting a little alright?”

Nezumi and Shion both looked at him and said “We’re not flirting!”

“Yeah, yeah” Yashiro said waving his hand, “As fun as it is to see you two flirt it up. We really should be heading to class, Nezumi. Go ahead and kiss goodbye Shion so we can go.” Yashiro then winked and walked ahead of them,

Shion glared daggers into Yashiro’s back. ‘Why he had to go and read my mind like that. Hell, even I can see that Nezumi is hot when he’s angry”

Nezumi, who finally calmed down, got into Shion’s personal space. He leaned down to Shion’s ear and whispered “See you at lunch”. He then pressed a small kiss on Shion’s cheek and waited for his reaction. 

Shion was red from head to toe, and that’s the exact reaction Nezumi wanted. He couldn’t help but tease this cute guy in front of him. 

“You know you’re cute when you get flustered like that,” said Nezumi with a smirk. Shion then glared at him and walked off in the other direction. Nezumi chuckled and then caught up with Yashiro.

Shion finally came to a halt and thought ‘Wait what did he mean by see you at lunch’. Shion decided to not think about anymore, and headed off to math class.

 

Nezumi and Shiro finally made it their class and parted ways. Before Nezumi got into the classroom, Shiro called out “Wait for me after class, Zumi.” Before Nezumi could respond, Shiro walked into the classroom.

Nezumi shooked his head and thought, ‘What kind of nickname is Zumi.” He sat down and saw that the girls in the room was whispering about him. He heard things like “He’s so hot” and “I bet he got a girlfriend”. Nezumi turned around to the two girls behind him and said “Thanks for the compliment, but you’re lacking what I like and it involves balls and a cock.” 

Satisfied with shutting them up, Nezumi turned to the front and saw his teacher, Mr. Rikiga, looking at him with interest. “Oi, what’re you looking at?” Nezumi barked. “Sorry, I was just wondering if you have ever acted before?,” replied the teacher walking over to his desk. 

“Yeah, just small stuff at my old school,” replied Nezumi with a shrug.

“I see. You will be a perfect fit here” replied Rikiga. He then walked away and went to sat at his desk.

“This school is so weird” grumbled Nezumi. After a while Rikiga finally started the class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kanda and Kuroh finally got out of their homeroom, and walked to their classrooms. Kanda dropped Kuroh at his Honors Algebra class, and made his way to Culinary Arts. When he got into the classroom he saw that Allen was sitting there, and it seemed like the two were the only ones in the room currently.

Walking over he called out to Allen “We should stop seeing each other like this, Moyashi”

Allen looked up with a jerk, “What are you doing here, Bakanda?”

“Wow it’s been awhile since you called me that,” Kanda said taking a seat next to Allen. Allen glared at him and scooted his seat over, “Must you sit right next to me,” he hissed. “Yes,” Kanda replied bluntly with his hand on his chin. 

Allen heart sped up, he was pretty sure Kanda could hear it beating in his chest, “Well looks like you still have that massive appetite. It’s a wonder why you haven’t grown at all yet,” said Kanda 

Allen glared a little harder, “Are you trying to pick a fight? Besides, I’m a growing boy. I’ll get there”

“You’re 18, you stopped growing a long time” Kanda replied

“At least I don’t look like a girl with long flowing hair” Allen mumbled, though Kanda heard him anyways. 

“Who the fuck are you calling a girl, Moyashi?,” Kanda snarled, “Besides, I don’t remember you saying that when I was screwing you into the mattress this summer”

Allen blushed again, he was a little turned on anyways from seeing Kanda’s angry side again, he gulped, “Why would say something like that”. Kanda watched him with interest, “Because, Moyashi your reaction is priceless. Also, consider it a little payback for calling me a fucking girl”

The room suddenly felt hot, “Moyashi, I see your body still reacts to me.” Kanda said in a husky voice. “I think you are imagining things again, Bakanda,” Allen wished that the teacher and the rest of the classmates will hurry up and get here already. He really didn’t want to be alone with Kanda any longer. The grumpy guy was making his body jump again, and he didn’t want to be held responsible or regretful for his actions. 

Kanda then looked at the clock. They had five more minutes, before the teacher and students arrives. He smirked as an idea formed in his head, he turned to Allen and forcibly pulled him into his lap. Allen gave a startled yelp at being moved so suddenly, he gathered himself quickly, “What are you doing?” “Holding you until the teacher and students comes.” 

Allen started squirming to get out of Kanda’s grip. Kanda tighten his hands on Allen’s waist, and wince as he felt Allen go right over his crotch “Moyashi if you don’t stop squirming right now, I will make sure that your ass will be sore” Kanda growled in Allen’s ear. Allen stopped squirming, and folded his arms across his chest. 

“What part of I don’t want to do that with you any longer don’t you understand, Bakanda?” Allen grumbled. 

“You was always stubborn Moyashi. Deny it all you like.” Kanda then released Allen and put him back into his seat. It was total silence as more students finally began file in. The teacher, Karin, came in behind them and sat down. Kanda noted how she strangely looked like Shion, he looked at Allen who had a look of shock on his face. Kanda decided not to press any further for information. 

The class went by rather quickly since it was just introducing each other and finding out the rules. When class was over, Kanda noted how Allen stayed behind to talk to the teacher. He went out to the hall to wait for Allen. He was curious about Allen’s relationship with her, but he decided not to show it.

Allen walked out of the classroom just then, and was startled to see Kanda standing there after all of that time. He then turned in the other direction and headed to his Biology class. Allen noticed that Kanda was walking right next to him, “Why are you following me?” “Because, Biology is my second class and it’s this way.” 

‘You mean to tell me that I have two classes with this jerk’ Allen unknowingly thought outloud. 

“Moyashi, you know I can hear you right?” Kanda said shaking his head, they kept walking in silence until Kanda broke it. “You know we’re sitting with you and your brothers today during lunch?” 

“Who suggested that?” Allen really didn’t want to be around Kanda for too much longer. 

“Your youngest brother,” Kanda said. Allen facepalmed,he should’ve known that Shiro would have something up his sleeve, the little devil. 

“I saw the way you were looking at Karin during class. She’s Shion’s mom, so don’t try anything.” Allen spoke up.

“I think you have forgotten that I like my match to be male,” Kanda replied as they finally got to the science hall. “You three have different mothers then?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you more about it at lunch. Shion wouldn’t mind either,” Allen then waved his hand and sigh in relief at the sight of the biology room coming up.

The duo got to the room with only minutes before the bell, went inside, and sat down. Kanda sitting next to Allen again, to his dismay. Kanda gave a smirk and started playing with Allen’s hair. Allen slapped his hand off. “Will you stopped that,” he snarled. “Nope,” replied Kanda 

Allen put his head down on the desk, and sighed with dismay as Kanda did it again. ‘This is going to be a difficult second period to get through.’ He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroh and Shiro will appear again very soon. Onward with the story └(^o^)┘
> 
> Also, I'll be updating For the Love of You very soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	4. Some Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back..... Enjoy the chapter :)

After drama class was finally over, Nezumi made his way to literature with Shion on his mind. That guy has been on his mind since he first met him, and it was only the first day. It was something about Shion that made Nezumi want to see that flustered face everyday. 

‘Looks like I have a crush on the little cutie’ Nezumi thought to himself. He’ll never admit it to Shion though. It’ll be more fun to tease Shion every chance he gets, so he could see that face without revealing his feelings. With that devious plan in mind, Nezumi walked a little faster to his class.

When he got to the class, he saw Shion sitting in the middle row. Smirking, he made his way to the desk near Shion’s and sat down. Looking closer, he saw that Shion was sleeping. 

‘Looks like I’m going to have to wake him up.’ Nezumi then went to Shion’s ear and flicked it hard. Shion jumped up with a startle at the pain, he rubbed his ear and glared at Nezumi.

“You jerk! That hurt you know’ winced Shion. “What are you doing here anyways?”

“This is my class too,” Nezumi pointed out. “I didn’t know that you read”

“I read a lot,” Shion said, seemingly over the pain.”Shakespeare is my favorite. I also liked the story of that statute of that mayor and his bird,”

“Yeah,Shakespeare is pretty cool, That story is pretty great too.” replied Nezum “My favorite play by him is Midsummer Night’s Dream”

“I haven’t gotten around to reading that one yet. Oh, you should read Aesop’s Fables really thought fueling.” Shion noticed how Nezumi was less of an asshole when talking about books”

“I haven’t been able to find that one yet. Try Brother’s Grimm if you want some a little creepy”

“I have it at my house, I’ll bring it tomorrow if you want’ replied Shion. “Brother’s Grimm is soo much better than the Disney versions. I haven’t been able to find that book at all lately” 

‘He’s so cute when he’s discussing literature’ thought Nezumi. 

Suddenly the teacher and other students filed into the room, ceasing their conversation. 

The teacher, Mr.Suoh, spoke up after the students sat down in their seats “Welcome to Lit. Pay attention and you won’t fail. I don’t really care either way” the redhead shrugged and stretched. “You all got a project that needs to be done by the next 3 weeks.” He paused as the students started talking,

“I’ll also will be picking your partners,” he smirked at the dejected looks on his student's face.   
“I don’t really care if you don’t want to work with your partner. This project is 30% of your grade, so get it done. Now, first group Nezumi Kanda and Shion Testu”. Nezumi almost jumped in joy at the thought of Shion being his partner. “You two have to do pick a story out of Aesop’s Fables and reenact it, or present a presentation about it.” Suoh then read off the other partners and left the students to discuss. 

Shion just sat there in shock at the thought of a hot guy coming to his house. Suddenly, Nezumi’s deep voice cut through his train of thoughts, “Sleeping beauty, we really need to pick out a fable. I suggest going with the easier route since most of our classmates are total dumbasses” 

“The Tortoise and the Hare, The Ant and The Grasshopper, or Fox and Grapes are really popular ones” replied Shion, ignoring the sleeping beauty comment. 

 

“Tortoise and Hare it is then” nodded Nezumi. Just then Suoh came around to their table. “Have you two found out which fable yet?” 

“Yep, we’re doing The Tortoise and The Hare” said Shion eagered. 

“Alright,” replied the redhead, turning to the class he yelled “The Tortoise and The Hare is off the table.” 

The bell rang then and the dejected students packed up their belongings, and headed out the room. Shion and Nezumi were the only ones left besides Suoh. 

“Should we continue this at your house since you have the book,” suggested Nezumi 

“I guess so,” said Shion gathering his bag.

“It’s a date,” Nezumi was trying his hardest not to kiss Shion at that moment in time.

“Don’t call it that. Just a project nothing more” flushed Shion though he wanted it to be way more than that, not that he would ever mention that to Nezumi. 

“Whatever you say Shion, see you at lunch” with that Nezumi kissed Shion on his cheek and left the classroom, leaving behind a flustered Shion.

‘Where does he gets off by doing that’ Shion shook his head and went to his third period.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Allen scooted his seat over and turned his body away from Kanda’s. He wish that his body would stop responding to this long haired beauty sitting so close to him. ‘I do still love him but he could   
never know that’ Allen turned his head and saw Kanda staring right at him. Ignoring his beating heart at the intense look in Kanda’s eyes, he asked “Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“Because you’re beautiful,” Kanda replied.

“Stop calling me that” Allen wished that the teacher would hurry up and get in the classroom. 

“Moyashi are you blushing?” Kanda then took a strand of Allen’s hair and twisted it around his finger. Allen slapped his hand away, and turned to him. “Kanda, please tell me why are you doing this? It’s only the first day of school” “Because I enjoy seeing that beautiful face of yours so flustered”

Much to Allen’s relief and Kanda’s annoyance, the teacher and other students walked into the classroom. The teacher, Munakata, waited until all the students sat down and spoke up “Welcome to Biology. Pay attention, come on time, and take as much notes as you can get without your hand cramping.” He passed out some worksheets to all the students. “The person you’re sitting next to now, will be your lab partners from here on out. No switching seats either. I will know.” The students gulped a little at the scary look on his face. “You will also have a project at the end of this course. I recommend you get it done early, to avoid any difficulties. I don’t care if your dog mysteriously ate it. It’s half of your grade. That is all’ 

He sat down then and let the students converse among themselves. Meanwhile, Allen was wondering what did he do to the universe to make it treat him this way. ‘It’s not like I hate him or anything, but I know for a fact that I’m going to end up jumping on him soon. I must keep my cool at all times.’ Kanda, on the other hand, was trying his hardest to jump up and hug the teacher ‘Even though I feel strongly him. I must not let him know.’

“Class dismissed” said Munakata just then. The students gathered their books and left out the room leaving Kanda, Allen, and the teacher behind. Suddenly, Munakata phone went off. He opened it up and saw a text message saying “Meet me in the classroom during lunch.” Turning bright red, he sent a quick text back, and went to set up for the next class.

Allen and Kanda gathered up their things, and left the class. Kanda spoke up “I’ll walk you to your class Moyashi.” “There’s no need for that. Besides, our classes are in different locations.” Allen pulled out a bag of chips and began munching. 

“Actually, Moyashi the writing classroom is right next to the art classroom.” Kanda walked next to Allen, “How did you know what my next class was? “A little investigating, my dear boy” 

“Creep” Allen shook his hand, and at that moment Kanda grab his hand. Allen snatched it back with a quickness, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Holding your hand,” Kanda replied, grabbing his hand again.   
“Fine. Just don’t do nothing too extreme.” With that the two teens walked to their respective classes. 

“See you at lunch, Moyashi” Kanda then gave him a quick kiss on his lips and walked into his classroom.

“Bakanda, I told you not to do anything too extreme,” Allen muttered, he walked into the art room and sat down.

 

Third period went by surprisingly fast, now all the six brothers have to do is endure lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroh and Yashiro will be reappearing in the next chapter. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Lunch Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back. Enjoy :D

After third period, the six brothers found themselves at lunch. The white haired trio were just as excited as the blue haired trio(with the exception of Kuroh) to be eating with their crush, though Allen will not admit it. Shiro went to go get lunch after the brothers met up. 

Allen and Shion sat down at a table next to the door so the Nezumi, Kanda, and Kuroh could find them. Shion spoke up “Say Allen, how was your day so far?” 

“Remember that guy I had that fling with during the summer?” Allen said. Shion nodded, he remembered how Allen didn’t talk for a while after that due to him and Kanda breaking it off(some misunderstanding that Allen didn’t go to into the details about). “Well he goes here, and he’s hell bent on making me his,” Allen shrugged his shoulders, and his stomach growled loudly. “Time to get some food.” He stood up and walked to the lunch line. 

Shion sat there waiting for his brothers to return and started thinking about Nezumi. Too immersed in his thoughts, Shion jumped as he felt a pair of arms going around his waist and a familiar deep voice spoke out, “Shion, you really should stop daydreaming like that. Someone might see that look and swoop you up” 

 

The arms let him go, and he turned around to see Kanda, Kuroh, and Nezumi standing there. He nodded towards the older two, and glared a little at the youngest one. “Jerk, don’t tell me what to do.” At that moment, Shiro came back with a large sum of food. He put his tray down, and rushed over to Kuroh. “Hello my beauty, I missed you today.” “You just saw me during homeroom, remember?” 

Kuroh shook his head, what is wrong with this guy? He barely know Kuroh and he’s calling him beautiful. He took a seat directly across Shiro’s tray. Shiro then moved to sit next to him. 

Kuroh glared at him a little bit, “Can you please not sit so close?” ‘How am I going to protect my princess from suitors if I’m not near?” 

Kuroh slapped him in the head, “Stop calling me that. I’m a male you know?” 

Shiro rubbed his head wincing, “Yes I know that, but you’re so pretty.” Kuroh sighed, it was hopeless trying to talk through this idiot. ‘If he wasn’t so damn cute, he would’ve been in a lot more pain than what I inflicted on him’

At that time, Allen came back with a big heaping of food and sat down far away from Kanda. He then noticed that the three brother’s didn’t have any food. “Aren’t you going to eat?” 

“We’re going, just had to stop and flirt with this little cutie right here” Nezumi gestured towards Shion. He leaned down towards Shion ear and whispered “I’ll be right back, keep my seat warm.” Then he and his two brothers made their way to the lunch line, leaving behind two smirking and one blushing. Allen pulled out his dango from the massive food pile, “Looks like you got it bad Shion, from the looks of it. He likes you too” 

“Oh shut it, I saw how you was looking at your ex. Shiro, you too, giving googly eyes towards Kuroh,” Shion said. Allen just shrugged and went back to eat his dango. “That reminds me Shion, Kanda wanted to know more about your mom since she’s our teacher this year. You don’t mind do you?”

“Seriously? She’s here” Shion groaned, “You can tell him I don’t care either way”

 

Shiro kept looking towards the lunch line waiting for Kuroh to come back. He barely knew anything about the long haired beauty, but he always feel his heart fluttering every time Kuroh comes around or spoke in that deep voice. Yes, he was attracted to the man. 

 

Meanwhile on the lunch line where the blue haired trio was waiting, Kanda couldn’t get wait to get back to the table and eat next to his moyashi. His facial expression, or lack thereof, must’ve gave away some of his thoughts. Because to his left he heard Nezumi making little kissy noises.

“Awww, is Bakanda happy that his little Allen is back in his clutches,” Nezumi teased. 

“Shut up, Rat. It’s not like that at all. Besides, you seemed amored by his brother. So cut the crap, I see how you be staring at him all the time.” Kanda grumbled, count on Nezumi to tease him in a time like this. 

Nezumi shrugs, “ What can I say, I got a thing for older guys. Especially one so cute as him.” He look towards Kuroh, “What about you Kuroh? Are you crushing on the cute kohai who is hell bent on calling you his princess?”

“No. I don’t even know him like that. All I know is his name” Kuroh stated, though his expression gave his true thoughts away. 

“Pfft. You know that you want to bang that cute ass into the mattress like Kanda and me want to do to our cuties” Nezumi smirked as Kuroh turned a little red.

As the line began to move forward, Nezumi came up with a plan. ‘Yes it’ll perfect, and no one would get hurt. At least, I hope so.'

He waited till he and his brothers go their food, Kanda getting soba of course, to tell them his plan. “Fellas, I got the perfect idea on how we can get our cuties”. Kanda looked at him with interest, “Well? What is it?” 

“It’s a simple plan really, all we need to is win their hearts by appealing to what matters most to them and finding more about them. Painless and simple” Nezumi said, proud of himself.

“Rat, you must not know the moyashi. Finding more about him and being appealing is not going win his heart.” Kanda shook his head, he knew he shouldn’t had listen to his brother.

“Well that’s because you already have his heart, so you won’t need to try so hard.” Nezumi turned to Kuroh “What about it bro? Sounds like a plan?” 

“I guess. As long as no one gets hurt in the process.” Kuroh said  
“Then it’s a go.” With that the three brothers walked to the table and sat down next to their crushes.

Allen looked over at Kanda’s tray with amusement, “Soba? I should’ve known, maybe that’s why you’re skinny”

Kanda glared a little at Allen, “Well at least I’m not a bottomless pit, Moyashi”

Allen looked offended by that, “Excuse me? Food is great and taste great. It’s not my fault I love it so much” 

“Just another excuse” Kanda waved him off. Suddenly, he was tackled by a whirlwind of red hair. “Yuu-chan, I missed this summer,” the redhead stated. 

“Baka usagi, get off of me. You seen me plenty,” With that Kanda threw him to the ground.

“Irritable as always” the redhead then got up and gave Nezumi a fist bump, “Ehh Nezumi, our Yuu-chan is just grumpy today huh?”

“Lavi, you got that right. Maybe, he’s mad because can’t get none” Nezumi chuckled. Lavi then looked over at Kuroh, “Kuroh, you look pretty as always. I need your tips”

“Lavi, you say that every time you see me. It’s getting tiresome now” Kuroh stated with a small smile. 

“Man, why are you two so grumpy? I think it’s old age” Lavi sighed and sat down next to Kanda.

“Baka, you’re the same age as us. Move over a little” Kanda glared. 

Lavi just chuckled and continued sitting where he was. During the whole exchange, the white haired trio found themselves washed with jealousy. Who was this redhead guy, and why was he plastered all over their crushes like that.

Lavi looked over at them after finally noticing them, “Well,well what do we have here? Yuu is this the guy who left you heartbroken after that summer fling?” He gestured towards Allen. Kanda nodded, not wanting to give too much info to the nosy redhead. 

Lavi looked at Shion, he was taken aback at the deadly glare that was coming his way. “Which one is this? Man,you sure got a scary look” 

“That one is mine” Nezumi spoke up. Shion stopped glaring and turned to Nezumi “No, I’m not”

“Oh yes you are, You’re cute when you’re jealous I hope you know that” Nezumi started touching the snake like mark on Shion’s face, causing him to shudder a little. “Oh did I find a sweet spot?” 

Shion smacked his hand away. Lavi smirked at this little exchange, and turned to Shiro's glare “Who are you? Let me guess Kuroh’s.”

“Yes, I am. Also, I’m the only one who get to call him pretty. Not you,” proud of himself, Shiro went and ate his food. Kuroh sat there in pride and shock.

Lavi looked at all three of them, and chuckled again. “Man you three sure got some possessive ukes on your hands. Reminds me of myself with Ty. Speaking of him let me go find him.”

With that the redhead walked off in search of his boyfriend. The mood at the table was lifted slightly. The blue haired brothers(though Kuroh wouldn’t admit it) was happy that their crushes was so jealous. 

“Moyashi, if you glare anymore that star on your forehead is going to become even redder” Kanda said finishing up his soba. 

“Oh, shut up. He was too close to you and I just didn’t like it” Allen ate the rest of his dango. “Did you miss the part where he said that he has a boyfriend? Also, Lavi is like another annoying sibling to me." 

“I still didn’t like it” Allen looked to Shiro’s tray. “Don’t even think about it, Al” Shiro said “Fine be that way.” Allen pouted and turned his head towards the door.

“We’re still on for our date tonight, Shion?” Nezumi asked finishing up his food.

“Stop calling it that. Just a study date for our project and nothing more sheesh.” Shion turned to Allen, “I forgot to ask, will it be alright if Nezumi comes by?” “Sure as long as you two don’t do nothing too severe” Allen chuckled.

“Al, it’s not like that” Shion couldn’t believe his brother. “Sure it’s not” with that remark the remaining three brothers finished up the rest of their food.

Allen look towards the clock, “Look like we got enough time to tell more about your mom, Shi”

“I’m very interested now,” Nezumi spoke up. Kuroh nodded in agreement.

“Al, get on with the story” Shiro said impatiently. 

“Shiro you heard this a million times.” Allen glared at him, and Shiro glared back.

“Fine, It all started when our father first got around to messing with Karin…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, the next chapter and For the Love of You won't probably be updated until I come back from vacation


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was lengthy. Enjoy

A _**woman with beautiful long brown hair, stepped outside of her house. She had received some outstanding news. The number one bachelor in the country wanted to take her out. She couldn’t believe it. She wore her favorite red dress too.**_

__

_**Looking around, she finally saw a red sports car pull up in front of her. The door opened, and a person with long white hair and grey eyes. He turned to her “Karin. I presume?”** _

__

_**“You guessed right. Adolf right?” The white haired man nodded, and opened the door for her** _

__

_**“Such a gentleman,” once Karin was in the car, Adolf shut the door and walked around to the driver side. “Mind telling me where we’re going?”** _

__

_**“I’m taking you to this special place that only three people has been.” He replied starting the car up. “Who were those three people?” As soon as the words left her mouth, Karin felt like kicking herself. This is the first date, and she’s already prying.** _

__

_**“My son, ex-wife, and myself” He replied, unbothered by her question** _

__

_**The duo pulled up to a building, Karin got out and looked around in confusion. “Is this the special place?” She looked towards Adolf, who smiled and pointed to the roof top.** _

__

_**“It’s up there, I’ve been planning this for the longest.” With that being said, he walked into the building leaving a flustered Karin following behind him. The duo went up the elevator and out towards to the roof. Karin was taken aback by the skyline,”Wow, it’s so beautiful up here.” She turned towards Adolf who was staring at her with a longing look in his eyes, “Not as beautiful as you. That color you’re wearing really suits you.”** _

__

_**Karin blushed again, “You’re not too bad looking yourself” Adolf chuckled, and went to fix the blanket and basket that he stored on the rooftop. Karin sat down on the blanket, and noticed the massive number of food. “Uh, you sure eat a lot”** _

__

_**“I’m still a growing man after all,” Adolf said rubbing his stomach in thought.** _

__

_**Karin laughed and said, “Lucky you, I’m in culinary school. I could fix you up all kinds of goodies.”** _

__

_**“I’m holding you to that,” with that last remark the duo set on eating their food. Adolf was a little taken aback at Karin’s fast eating, he couldn’t decide if it was cute or scary. He settled on both, he wanted to ask out the brunette beauty for a while now. He just couldn’t get the courage up, so he had some spread it around. As cowardly as it may seem, he finally is out with his crush.** _

__

_**Karin looked up as she felt Adolf eyes on her, “Sorry was I eating too fast?”** _

_**“A little, but it’s adorable on you. So please continue” Adolf finished eating his food and stood up, and walked to the edge of the roof. A little while later, Karin finished her food and stood next to Adolf.** _

__

_**“You know, I know little to nothing about you except that you have a son and is one of the hottest bachelors here in this town” Karin said, in deep thought, “What’s your son’s name anyways?”** _

__

_**“His name is Allen, he got his mother’s last name not my doing in the least.” He shrugged.** _

__

_**“That’s a little odd, to say the least, how old is he?” Karin asked, a little unnerved. “About 3 years old, he lives with me currently. My ex wife didn’t want anything to do with him after our divorce”** _

__

_**“Oh wow, that’s upsetting. I would love to meet his one day.” “It’s a date” with that Adolf sat down and pulled Karin into his arms.** _

__

_**“You know, I do want a child someday but not now while I’m at the beginning of my year. I absolutely adore kids.” Karin settled in his arms, it’s amazing how natural she felt there.** _

__

_**‘Down boy,’ Adolf thought berating his lower half, the last thing he wanted was to scare her off. ‘Think about Cross in a tutu’ that mental image did the trick.** _

__

_**Out loud he said, “good things comes to those who waits.” Karin nodded agreement.** _

_**Looking at the sunset in awe she said, “Wow this is beautiful.” She turned to Adolf, who had that same look from before in his eyes** _

__

_**“What?” She asked. “Would it be alright if I kissed you?” He replied.** _

__

_**Karin nodded not wanting to seem to eager, and Adolf took her face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. Both of them was taken by away, by the sparks that flew. A while later, when air finally became the couple broke apart.** _

__

_**“Wow.” Karin said stunned.** _

__

_**“Yeah,” Adolf said.  Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was getting late.** _

__

_**“Looks like it’s time to get you home. A freshman like yourself must have class tomorrow correct?”** _

__

_**“Sophomore, and no it’s our break.” She replied, walking towards the elevator. Turning around she asked, “Are you coming?”** _

_**Adolf followed her to the elevator, and out the building. Once the couple got in the car he said, “I had a real good time today.”** _

__

_**“Same, here” Karin replied** _

__

_**“Next time our date will be at a playground. I hope you don’t mind being around kids.” Adolf started the car and headed towards Karin’s house. “I don’t mind at all, I told you I love kids.”** _

__

_**“Good,” pulling up to her house, Adolf got out of the car and opened the door for Karin.** _

__

_**“See, you next time,” Karin gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside.** _

__

_**Adolf did a little victory dance, and went inside his car and drove to his house. He couldn’t wait for Karin’s and his second date.** _

__

_***time skip*** _

__

_**It was two weeks after their first date, and Karin is getting herself ready for their day at the playground. She decided to put her long hair up in a ponytail, and wear white capris with a red shirt. Hearing a horn outside, she looked out her window and saw Adolf in his car. Rushing outside, she saw Adolf getting out of the car and opening the door for her. He had his long hair pulled up and was dressed in cargo shorts and a white Polo shirt.** _

__

_**Getting in the vehicle, she saw that there was a boy no older than three in the backseat. “Karin, this is my son Allen. Allen, this is your dad’s special friend” Adolf got in the front seat and buckled himself in.** _

__

_**“It’s nice to meet you, Allen. Your father told me so much about you” It was true, during the two weeks the couple have been conversing over the phone.** _

__

_**“Nice to meet you too, Miss Karin.” The boy appeared to have some dango in his hand.** _

__

_**Adolf then pulled off from the curb, and the trio headed to the the park. Pulling up at a parking space, Adolf got out of the car and let Allen out first. Then opened up the door for Karin. Getting out, Karin saw a long haired redhead standing not too far from the playground. Allen rushed over to him yelling, “Uncle Cross!”** _

__

_**The redhead looked up at the sound of his name, once he recognized the voice he smiled. “Hey Allen, how’s my favorite bean doing?”** _

__

_**“I'm doing good, ready to go and get some food”** _

__

_**Adolf walked over to them, with Karin in tow. “Allen you just ate something before you got here”** _

__

_**Allen pouted, “But daddy I'm still hungry. After all I'm a growing boy.** _

__

_**Karin laughed a little, this boy sounded just like Adolf whenever he got hungry.** _

__

_**“Fine but after we get done here okay?” Turning to Cross he said, “Cross. This is Karin. Karin cross”** _

__

_**“Nice to meet you, Karin. You're just as beautiful as the last one. When you get done with him, I'm always available”** _

__

_**Adolf kicked him in the shins, “Touch her and I'll cut that hair of yours”** _

__

_**Cross rubbed his ankle wincing, “Your so mean. Hopefully, Allen doesn't pick up none of you bad traits.”** _

__

_**Adolf ignored that remark, and turned to Karin who was playing with Allen. He noticed that there was a strange look of hurt in her eyes. She looked up at him, “What did he mean by the other one?”** _

__

_**“My ex wife, and ex girlfriend.” Adolf shrugged it off like it was no big deal.** _

__

_**“You never mentioned having an ex girlfriend.”** _

__

_**“It was way before we starting dating, Karin. I felt the need to not mention it”** _

__

_**Karin seemingly let it go, and turned back to Allen. She noticed that he had a strange mark on his face. Adolf noticing her expression said, “That's his birthmark. I don't know how it took that form though”** _

__

_**“Oh,” Karin replied.** _

__

_**Allen then ran over towards the playground, turning back to the couple he yelled “Are you guys coming?”** _

__

_**“We'll see you later, Cross.” Cross waved them off.** _

  


**_After the playground date, the trio found themselves at a diner._ **

**_“Allen, you can order what you want but don't go overboard.”_ **

****

**_“Daddy, when do I ever go overboard?” The boy's eyes looked innocent but there was some mischief lurking there_ **

****

**_“Last week, at this same diner” Adolf chuckled._ **

****

**_The boy pouted, “Well I won't go overboard this time.”_ **

****

**_“Sure you're not” the waitress walked over then and took their orders._ **

****

**_Karin was once again taken aback by the amount of food the not only Adolf ordered, but Allen too._ **

****

**_“You two sure have a big appetite.”_ **

****

**_“Miss Karin, we're still growing.” Allen said with a toothy smile._ **

****

**_“I can see that, you're in luck Allen. When I open up my restaurant. I'll make sure that you have all kinds of treats.”_ **

****

**_“I'll like that,” the food came at that moment and the trio ate in silence. Finishing up their food, Adolf took the bill and went to go pay it_ **

****

**_Once that task was done, the trio left the diner and went home. Adolf dropped Karin off first, and walked her to her door. Leaning down to her ear he whispered “A month from now. I'm going to make you fully mine”_ **

****

**_Karin shivered, and nodded in agreement. She rushed into her house, and slammed the door._ **

****

**_Adolf got in his car, and drove him and Allen home. Letting Allen out the car he asked, “Do you like her?”_ **

****

**_“Yes, she's nice” Allen walked to their house, and waited for his father to open up the door. Adolf smiled this was the start of something great._ **

****

**_*time skip*_ **

****

**_A month and two weeks later after their night of passion, Karin found herself doubled over over the toilet vomiting heavily. She had no idea why she keeps throwing up like this. Although, she has some suspicious as to what her condition is._ **

****

**_Pulling out the pregnancy test she bought the day before, she went through the directions and waited for the results. Once the 5 minutes was up, she looked at the stick and started crying at the answer._ **

****

**_“I can't be not now,” sure enough the test had a positive reading. “It can't be true. I'm going to go to the doctor tomorrow”_ **

****

**_Pulling out her phone, she called Adolf. “Hello, Adolf. I got some news to tell you.”_ **

****

**_“What is it?” Adolf replied. Karin took a breath, “I'm pregnant.” When she didn't hear a response she asked, “Adolf are you there?”_ **

****

**_“I'm here, just a little shocked. Are you sure?”_ **

****

**_“Yes, I took a test and I'm going to the doctor tomorrow.”_ **

****

**_“Alright, I'll take you.” Adolf hunged up the phone leaving Karin slightly dreading the visit tomorrow._ **

****

**_At her appointment the next day, Karin and Adolf were waiting for the results. “I don't know how I'm going to take care of baby at this point in my life.” Adolf wrapped his arms around her, “It's going to be okay. I'll make sure to take care of my son and help you out.”_ **

****

**_Karin smiled a little, “How do you know it’s a boy?”_ **

****

**_“I got slight hunch,” at that moment the doctor came in with a kind smile “Congratulations, you're expecting”_ **

****

**_“Thank you, doctor,” Adolf said. The doctor handed him some material, “This is what you'll need for the next nine months. Try not to do anything to strenuous and you'll be fine”_ **

****

**_With that the doctor left, leaving the couple alone. “I'll take you home now,” Adolf said walking out the door._ **

****

**_Karin sat there alone for a couple of moments in awe, she rubbed her stomach “I'm going to be the best mother I can be”_ **

****

**_Walking out the door, she didn't realise what fate had in stored for her._ **

****

**_*time skip*_ **

****

**_5 months after the news, Adolf called Allen downstairs. “Yes, daddy?” the boy asked._ **

****

**_“You remembered Daddy's special friend right?” the boy nodded._ **

****

**_“Well, she's having your little brother.” Allen was elated, he started talking fast “I'm going to be a big brother? When does the baby come?”_ **

****

**_“ 4 months from now”_ **

****

**_“I can't wait. Can I name him?”_ **

****

**_“Yes, you can. I'm sure Karin wouldn't mind” Adolf sunt a quick text to Karin asking her, his phone beeped a minute later, “She said that it's fine. Be sure to pick out something good”_ **

****

**_“I'll try very hard, Daddy” with that Allen went into the kitchen in search of dango._ **

****

**_Four months later, Karin and Adolf found themselves at the hospital. Karin had went into labor earlier that day. It took her about 3 hours before their son was out of the womb._ **

****

**_Looking at the tiny newborn in her arms, she saw that he had white hair like Adolf and brown eyes like herself. She also noted that he had a snake like mark on his entire body._ **

****

**_Adolf smiled, “He's beautiful,” He went to take him out of Karin’s arms. “Hello, little guy. I've been waiting to meet you for so long.” The infant looked at him with big brown eyes, trying to figure out who was holding him._ **

****

**_Walking over to the door, he opened it and let Allen come in. “Allen this your baby brother.”  Allen looked at the infant in awe, “He's so tiny,” ._ **

**_“Did you come up with a name yet?” Adolf asked._ **

****

**_“Yes, his name is going to be Shion”_ **

****

**_“That’s a interesting name. Okay Shion it is”_ **

****

**_“Can I hold him,” Allen asked reaching his arms out towards Shion._ **

****

**_“Sure,” the couple responded. Adolf put Shion in Allen’s arms, “His head needs to be supported. There you go”_ **

****

**_“Hey, Shion. I'm your big brother. I can't wait to show you dango and my favorite manga”_ **

****

**_Adolf and Karin watched the exchange with a smile on their faces. The nurse walked in then, “Ms.Tetsu, you should be out of here by Wednesday”_ **

****

**_“Visiting hours are now over.” with that the Nurse left the room._ **

****

**_Giving Shion back to Karin, Adolf leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. “See you tomorrow.” Then he and Allen left the room and walked out the hospital._ **

****

**_Three days later, Karin is released from the hospital. Adolf pushed her to the car and got her in the vehicle. Dropping her home, he asked “Will you be okay here by yourself?”_ **

**_“Yes, I'm positive” she replied._ **

****

**_Adolf gave a quick kiss, and drove off. Looking at Shion, she said “It's just me and you baby.” She walked into her house and put Shion in the little bassinet._ **

****

**_Two years  later Karin couldn't take it anymore, Adolf was a big help but Karin was feeling overwhelmed with her motherly duties. Hearing Shion cry again, she realized that she was ill prepared for this. Against her better judgement, she made one last decision. She put some clothes on Shion, and made her way to Adolf’s house. Knocking on the door, she said “Adolf open up it’s me.”_ **

****

**_Instead of Adolf ,however, a five year old Allen opened the door. “Hi, Allen is your father home?”_ **

****

**_“Yes, he's taken a nap” stepping to the side, Allen let her in the house._ **

****

**_“Dad, Karin’s here and she got something to tell you”_ **

****

**_Adolf walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. “Hey Karin, what's up?”_ **

****

**_“Adolf, we need to talk.” Looking at Allen she said, “Allen can you go play outside please?”_ **

****

**_“Alright,” the little boy walked out the door._ **

****

**_Once Allen was out of earshot, Adolf took Shion in his arms. “So what's the matter?”_ **

****

**_“Adolf, as much as I love you. I can't do this anymore.”_ **

****

**_“Do what?” Adolf was in disbelief_ **

****

**_“This. Motherhood, our relationship.” “I'm leaving Shion to you, I'll be sure to see him every chance I get.”_ **

****

**_Leaving a silent Adolf behind, she ran out the door with tears in her eyes. She hope the decision she made was the best one._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“After that, our father went into a deep depression and couldn't deal anymore. He tried to raise Shion the best way he could, but I took up most of his slack. A year later, he met Shiro’s mom and it went from there. Unfortunately, Shiro’s mom died while she was giving birth to him and that made our father even more upset. He killed himself three years later ,” Allen said finishing up the story.

 

Nezumi noticed that Shion was on the verge of tears, and pulled him into his arms. “Don't cry Shion. It's okay.” Shion put his head on Nezumi’s shoulder and felt better almost immediately, “Thanks Nezumi I needed that.” Nezumi gave a small smile, and was resisting the urge to kiss that teary look off of his crush’s face

 

“So, who raised you three?” Kuroh inquired.

 

“Our godfather, Cross, took us in and raised us from there. He's a little quirky but he did get the job done. Now that I'm eighteen, I'm able to take care of them now.” Allen felt someone put their arm around his shoulder, he recognized that it was Kanda’s.

 

“Did Karin even try to see him after all of that?” Kanda asked

 

“She tried, but Cross basically blamed her for our father's death and that was the last time any of us saw her for a couple of years”

 

The bell rang then signaling the end of lunch, the six brothers made their ways to their respective fourth periods.

 

Nezumi walked Shion to their chemistry class when they got outside the door, Nezumi looked around and gave Shion a quick hug. “Perk up, you're too cute to be down like that.”

 

Shion hugged him back, “I know but I still think about it at times.”

 

“Shion, as long as I'm here. You won't need to feel  sad ever again” Nezumi gave him a quick peck and walked in the classroom.

 

Shion stood there with his mouth open and his heartbeating fast. This guy was going to make his hair even more whiter. He shook his head and walked inside the class, and took a seat next to Nezumi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time lovelies. More Kuroh and Shiro moments coming next chapter


	7. Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut ahead. It's bad I know shhh

After lunch was over, Kuroh made his way to his leadership class. On the way there, he heard hurried footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Shiro rushing up behind him.

“Wait up, my beauty!” Yashiro called out. Kuroh stopped and turned to the younger male, with a look of annoyance on his face, “What did I tell you about calling me beautiful? I’m a male”

Shiro caught his breath as he too stopped and look up at Kuroh with a cheeky grin, “I can’t help it. It’s not everyday someone as beautiful as you.” Kuroh sighed, it was no use talking sense into this idiot’s mind. He turned back around, and started to walk to class again. Kuroh looked to his side and saw that Shiro was walking next to him, “Why are you walking this way?”

“My leadership class is this way” Shiro replied. Kuroh couldn’t decide if he was happy that his crush was in a class with him, or a little scared. He chose the lesser of two evils, “Leadership is my next class also.”

Kuroh was almost taken aback by Shiro’s immediate response. The white haired youth started to jump up and down in the hallway. Looking around, Kuroh was glad that there was a few people in the hallway to witness such a scene. “Calm down you idiot, it’s nothing to get excited over”

“Yes it is, I can finally be in a class with my future wife” Shiro wanted to kiss whoever made the schedules. Kuroh grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled Shiro close to him, “Did you just call me your wife? Do you have a death wish? How many times do I have to tell you that I’m a ma--”

He was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, it seems that Shiro couldn’t resist the opportunity and went for the opening. Kuroh stood there in shock for a moment, and then he started to respond. He let go of Shiro’s shirt, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt slim arms go around his neck, and he tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss.

He heard Shiro gasp a moment later, and used that opportunity to slide his tongue in Shiro’s mouth. It felt like sparks flew when they’re tongues met. Shiro found himself needing air, so he dislodged himself from Kuroh. The two started to take in the much needed gulps of air.

“Wow,” Shiro said in awe. Kuroh nodded in agreement. “Does this mean that I finally got my beauty?”

Kuroh looked in deep thought and nodded, “At least let me take you out first”

It’s a date,” Shiro looked like he was about to start jumping up and down again. He decided to hold Kuroh’s hand instead, and the new couple made their way to their class.

 

Meanwhile in chemistry….

Shion shook his head, as he saw Nezumi fall asleep. ‘This guy is only a first year and he’s already screwing up’. The teacher, Izumo, was going on and on about the need for this class and the requirements. Shion had tune most of it out, he was glad it was the last period of the day. He also noted how hot Nezumi looked when he was asleep.

Shion shuddered a little at remembering how Nezumi’s arms felt around him, and how he comforted him when Shion was about to cry. Shion could admit ,to himself at least, that he was falling for the younger male. He had an inkling about Nezumi's feelings too, the interaction at the lunch table on heighten his suspicions.

 

Shion looked at Nezumi in deep thought, ‘I wonder what he’s dreaming about.Probably something involving rats’ Shion couldn’t understand how a person could be obsessed with such vermin. ‘Must be because of his namesake’ Shion thought to himself.

 

Nezumi was having a wonderful dream, one which was not filled with rats oh no this dream consisted of something better…..

S **hion was sprawled out on the makeshift bed, with Nezumi kissing every part of him. Nezumi had finally got his crush, he was over the moon. Shion gasped when Nezumi brushed against his snake like mark.**

**“Oh you’re sensitive here” Nezumi said, his voice laced with sex. He brushed against the mark again, enjoying the reaction he got from Shion. He felt Shion tug at his hair, and looked up in his eyes. What he saw almost had him saying fuck it and pounding Shion into the mattress. Shion’s eyes shone with a mixture of love, desire, and longing.**

**Nezumi licked his lips, and kissed Shion hard, Entwining his tongue in the older male's mouth, he licked every sensitive part there. He used his hand to trail down to Shion’s boxers.**

**Shion turned his faced away, as panted for air. Just then Nezumi grabbed Shion erect cock and began stroking it softly. Shion began to moan, “No not there.” Nezumi smirked and stroked faster, “Why it’s look like you’re enjoying it”**

**“I don’t want to come yet,” Shion’s body was red from head to toe. Nezumi leaned down and whispered in his ear “Maybe that’s what I want you to do.” Feeling Shion groan again, Nezumi began stroking faster and faster he felt Shion try to grab his wrist, but that didn’t deter him.**

**Shion let out a loud cry, and spurted cum all over Nezumi’s hand. Nezumi looked at his hand, and without hesitation licked Shion’s release off them.**  
**“You taste good, now to the main event.” Looking at a still recovering Shion, he planted a kiss on his forehead and went to make way of his own boxers. Grabbing the small vial sitting a few feet away, he yanked down Shion’s boxers the rest of the way with his free hand. Once that was done, Nezumi squirted some of the cool liquid on his fingers, he didn’t want to make this unenjoyable for Shion.**

**Shion jerked a little in surprise at the feeling of cool liquid at his entrance, he forced himself to relax. Nezumi had told prior to doing this that it would hurt at first.**

**Pressing a finger into Shion’s hole, Nezumi heard the older male give a moan. Deciding to test the waters, he added another finger and started to make a scissor motion, Be now, Shion was moaning really loudly, it made Nezumi even more excited. Curving his fingers upward, he heard Shion give out a loud cry. ‘A this must be his sweet spot’. Nezumi hit the spot again with more force by now Shion started to scream loud.**

**“Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi” Shion said over and over again**

“Nezumi Nezumi Nezumi....  Oi, Nezumi wake up” Shion shook his shoulder roughly. The youth finally opened his eyes and looked around, “Class is about to be over in 5 minutes. You slept all the way through it, must’ve been some dream”

 

Nezumi groaned frustrated, it was getting to good part. “Yeah it was, so cutie ready for our date after this?”

“It’s not a date, just us going over this Aesop project,” Shion knew that Nezumi knew what he really meant.

 

“Whatever helps, you sleep at night.” Finally the bell rang, and class was dismissed

Nezumi and Shion gathered their bags, “Shit, I forgot to tell my brothers that I won’t be able to the grocery shopping this afternoon.”

“We could always go there before we get to my house” Shion suggested

“Nah, it’s no use. Kanda would be all like ‘Dumbass why is the groceries warm?’ Nezumi deepened his voice to sound like Kanda. “That guy is hellbent on order, which is ironic since his love life is out of order.” Nezumi chuckled.

Shion let out a slight laugh, and the duo walked out the classroom. “You and your brothers seem pretty close.”  
“Yeah I mean, we’re all we got. Our mom didn’t give a damn about what happened to us. She was always around screwing every dude that came her way.” Shion noticed how Nezumi seemed to have a mixture of anger and hurt on his face.

Shion placed a hand on his shoulder, “I see this is still hurtful for you. Tell me some other time okay?”

“It’s a date” Nezumi seemed to be back to his old self. Which was good in Shion’s case, he never want to see that look on Nezumi’s face again. That expression made him want to go track down the woman who hurt his love so bad.

“Shion, you have that scary look on your face again . Don’t go all yandere on my behalf.” Nezumi looked around for his brothers, while Shion calmed himself down.

 

“Oi, Hardass and Kuroh over here.” Kanda and Kuroh made their way over to duo, after hearing Nezumi’s voice. “Rat, who are you calling Hardass,” Kanda said when he finally caught up to him

“You, though Allen would beg to differ right” Nezumi gave a wink, and ducked over to Kuroh’s side before Kanda could hit him.

“Looky here, Shion. It seems Kuroh has caught your younger brother. That was quick, considering it’s the first day.” Shion looked over at Shiro, finally noticing him.

“Shiro you move quick, let’s hope he can deal with your cat smell” Shion smirked at Yashiro’s angry expression. Turning to Kuroh he said, “Hurt him. I’ll hurt you. Badly. Ever wondered how it would be to walk around without balls or a dick?”

Kuroh, getting a little scared, shook his head, “Break his heart, and you’ll find out first hand. If not from me, then it’ll be from Cross. Understood?” Kuroh nodded, who knew that the other nice one of the trio was so scary. “Good,” Shion turned to Shiro again and began to talk about their first day.

 

Kanda and Nezumi was standing there in shock, “Damn, who knew Shion could be so scary.” Kanda said to Nezumi, “You got a live one on your hands, Rat”

“Is it bad that I’m a little turned on right now?” Nezumi said to no one in particular. Shiro heard him though and said, “Zumi, keep in your pants. You’ll be able to get a piece of the snake one day.”

“Zumi?” Shion asked, “Where did that come from?”

“Nezumi obviously,” Shiro saw Allen and began to wave him over.

“Oh, yeah. I won’t be able to do the grocery shopping, I’m heading to Shion’s today for this lit. project that we have to do on fables” Nezumi said to his brothers

“That’s fine, I’ll go from here and do the shopping” Kuroh replied

“Allen, looks like our little brother got him a boyfriend,” Shion said to Allen when he finally got there.

“Oh really?’ He gave Kuroh a once over and turned to Shion again, “He still looks scared shitless, I’m guessing you gave him the warning about hurting Shiro?”

“You bet I did” Shion replied, Kuroh gulped a little.

“Hello, Bakanda and Nezumi” Allen greeted, when he finally noticed the other two.

 

“Well if it’s my favorite person at the moment” Nezumi put his arms around Allen’s shoulder. He heard a slight growl from the easily angered Kanda, and Shion surprisingly.

“Oh, now I’m your favorite person?” Allen laughed and shrugged Nezumi off his shoulder.

“Yeah, babe. Why don’t you leave this loser alone” Nezumi gestured towards Kanda,”and give me some time.” Nezumi gave a lazy smirk. He felt the glares in his side by Kanda.

“Not interested. One, I’m pretty sure Shion would castrate me. Two, unlike my darling brother over there I’m not into younger guys. Sorry.” Nezumi grabbed his chest like he was wounded, “You’re brutal, Allen. Yep you’re perfect for girly face over here” Nezumi moved further out of Kanda’s reach.

“Rat, who the fuck are you calling girly face?” Kanda growled.

Allen laughed, “Bakanda, he’s right you do a girly face”

“Moyashi, I would save that little wisecrack. If you don’t want your entire body to be sore.” Kuroh and Shiro was standing there laughing at this whole exchange.

“Promises, Promises,” Allen shrugged, “I’m glad we got a 5 day break. This school is the best”

“Yep, sleep all day and play with Neko.” Shiro got excited. “Neko?” Kuroh inquired.”

“Oh, she’s my cat. She’s the most loving thing ever” Shiro boasted  
Nezumi looked at his phone, “Looks like it’s time for our date, cutie.”

“Stop calling it that” Shion turned to his brothers, “Meet you at home?”

The duo nodded and waved them off.

“Bye Yuu and Kuroh,” Nezumi called walking out the school building. He and Shion disappeared out of site.

 

The other four walked out the school, ready to start their break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That slight smut had me blushing.... hopefully it wasn't too terrible. I feel like I'm moving them too fast. Need to fix that up real quick


	8. "Study Date"

When Nezumi and Shion finally arrived at Shion’s house, Nezumi was taken aback at bigger the house was compared to his own home. “Nice place you got here, Shion” Nezumi said in awe

“It’s not really all that nice, but thanks anyways” Shion opened up the door and the two stepped in. “The book is upstairs in my room, I’m going to go get it and then we can began the first steps of this project”

“I’ll be happy to help you find it” Nezumi said with a smirk

“Nope. While your gesture is appreciated,I know for a fact that helping me find this book is the last thing on your mind. With that Shion walked upstairs and disappeared out of sight.

Nezumi sat down on the couch, and waited for Shion to return. He took no heed to Shion’s words, knowing that it was the truth. “I wondered how he would look spread out in front of me.” Nezumi then remembered his dream that he had during fourth. Immersed in his thoughts, he didn’t noticed that Shion sat down next to him until he felt a touch on his shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Shion asked worried. “Your face is kind of red”

“I’m fine,” Nezumi seemed to be back to himself. “Nothing to trouble your pretty self over anyways”

Satisfied with seeing the blush on Shion’s face, Nezumi took the book out of his hand “You know that if you get any redder, you might turn into a tomato”

“Shut up, jerk” Shion snatched the book out of Nezumi’s hands and turned it to The Tortoise and The Hare. “We should take turns reading or do you want to read in silence?”

“Hm, I prefer hearing that lovely voice of yours” Nezumi replied, inching closer towards Shion

Shion shook his head and began to read Nezumi tuned out most of it, he was more focused on Shion’s face, “You take your studies very seriously don’t you?”

Shion paused in his reading and looked up at Nezumi, “I’ve have to. Sciences majors are not cheap you know?”

“Oh, that’s what you want to take up in Uni?” Nezumi was impressed most teens were focused on girls and parties, but then again Shion wasn’t your average teen. Shion put the book down, and stood up, “I’m going to get something from the kitchen. Want anything?”

“Yes, you” Nezumi replied 

Shion smirked and said, “Well, good things comes to those who wait, Nezumi”  
With that he walked into kitchen leaving a slightly turned on Nezumi on the couch. Once he got his desire down, imagining Komui in a skimpy outfit did the trick, Nezumi reflected on what Shion said. Was Shion teasing him? Nezumi smirked as a plan formed in his mind, ‘Shion want to be a little tease. I’ll show him what a tease is like’ with that thought he stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

Shion, who was unaware of Nezumi’s thoughts, was preparing snacks for him and Nezumi. He had to remove himself from Nezumi’s close gaze, if he didn’t he was sure that he would end up not being a virgin right then and there. 

“That guy sure has a way with words. I all but gave him the green light with what I said earlier, I hope I don’t end up regretting them” no sooner than does words left his mouth, Shion jumped as Nezumi pressed against his back and placed his hands against the counter trapping him in. 

Leaning down Nezumi whispered “You think you're so clever don’t you, Shion?” “Teasing me with your words like that, and knowing how much I actually want to take you up on your offer”

Shuddering Shion turned around in Nezumi’s tight grip, “One. You nearly scared me half to death, and Two, why do you keep saying embarrassing shit like that?”

“Like I told you multiple times before, I enjoy seeing that flustered look on your cute face” Nezumi took one of his hands and held Shion’s chin, staring deep into those reddish brown orbs that he adored so much “Besides, you’re basically asking for it. Don’t you think Shion?”

Looking into those grey eyes, Shion lost his train of thought for a moment. ‘His eyes are really pretty up close’ he thought to himself. He noticed Nezumi leaning forward, and he closed his eyes anticipating the kiss that would follow. Instead of feeling the younger male lips on his own, he felt Nezumi give him a slight peck on his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw that infuriating smirk, “Aw, did Shion want me to kiss him?” Nezumi laughed and let him go. 

Shion pushed him away for good measure, and stormed out towards the living room, “You’re such a asshole!”

Laughing even harder, Nezumi said “Thanks babe, I’ll be here all week” grabbing the snacks he made his way towards the living room. 

“Aw, Shion don’t be so mad. You know actually stay mad, you’re pretty hot when you’re like that” Nezumi enjoyed seeing how angry the older male would get

“You think everything I do is cute or hot,” Shion replied finally calming down. He had no idea why he got angry like that, ‘Oh, I know why. Nezumi was just teasing me like usual’ Shion sighed, he really wish the younger male would take things more seriously and stop treating everything as a joke.  
He felt an arm go around his waist, looking at Nezumi he saw the younger male giving that intense look again, “Shion, if you don’t stop making that face right now. This project will not be the only thing that’ll get done today.”

“We don’t mean to interrupt whatever the hell is going on here, but if you guys intend on doing it please go to Shion’s room,” Allen said walking in the doorway, Shiro following behind him.

Shion moved out Nezumi grip with a quickness, “Allen where was you all this time?” 

“Well Kanda insisted on me walking with him to his home, but after some intense threatening and arguing I declined his offer. Then I saw this jokester, he gestured towards Shiro, hanging all over poor Kuroh at the grocery store. Luckily I came back in time before you got deflowered.” Allen dropped his backpack on the couch next to Nezumi and made his way into the kitchen to get some dango. 

Shiro then spoke up, “Zumi if you want some lube and a condom, Cross keeps extra here when he goes on his little love escapades” 

Shion couldn’t get any redder, “Shiro, shut up and go play with that flea bag of yours”

“Hey! Neko is not a flea bag,” Shiro glared at Shion, turning to Nezumi he said,”Zumi, tell Kuroh I’ll see him tomorrow.” 

“He’s your boyfriend and you don’t even have his number?” Nezumi said in disbelief

“Well, I sorta forgot to ask him for it” Shiro said sheepishly, Nezumi sighed and pulled out his phone, “I’ll give it to you right now. If he comes off a little assholeish don’t worry about it”

After giving Shiro the number, Nezumi looked at his phone, “Ooh, it’s getting late. Girly face will kill me if I’m not back by dinner. Turning to Shion he said, “Shall we finish this planning on a later date?”

“I guess so, we didn’t really get anything done anyways,” Shion stood up “I’ll walk you out”

When the duo got to the door, Nezumi turned around and gave Shion a kiss on the cheek, “See you soon, Shion” with that the younger male walked down the stairs and out of sight. Shion closed the door and turned to walk back into the living room, however, he didn’t get very far, 

“You two are so adorable and sickening, I’m going to puke rainbows” Allen said eating his dango

Shiro,who finally got Neko, piped up “Shion, I’m going to push you and Zumi’s face together. The tension is killing me. Don't worry about it being too soon, look at me and Kuroh”

“Yes, look at the poor guy and his obsessed boyfriend” Allen ignored Shiro’s offended huff, and turned to Shion again, “Seriously though, you two need to do something or someone might just snatch up your precious Nezumi”

“You two are full of it,” Shion turned the duo with a scary look, that was becoming more and more present thanks to Nezumi being around, “besides if anyone dare touched Nezumi or try to take him from me , I’ll kill them” with that last remark, he walked into his room and shut the door.

Allen and Shiro looked at each other, “Man, Shion is sure possessive about Zumi. Wouldn’t you agree, Allen?”

“He gets it from our father for sure,” Allen stood up, “Alright Shiro, since Shion is going super yandere over Nezumi right now. You’re helping me with dinner.” He held up a hand as Shiro went to protest, “Complain and I’ll make sure that Neko stays outside where she belongs got it? 

Shiro looked horrified, but he slowly nodded, “Good meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes. “With that Allen walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Shion’s room, Shion couldn’t get what Allen said out of his head, “Nezumi wouldn’t want anyone else. He’s too hell bent on teasing me, and he hasn’t showing none of the other students any attention today. It’s too early to really see anything else.”

 

Shion felt the hazy pull of sleep and he succumbed to it, putting those troublesome thoughts behind him for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait lol,I had no wifi for two weeks and I was miserable.
> 
> I'm also going to start writing some new fics(if I finally get a chance to do so"
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading


	9. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for almost 2 months. I had severe writers block..... Enjoy :)
> 
> warning some angst in this chapter

After the long weekend was over, Shion couldn't wait to get back to school. He hadn’t heard from Nezumi since their study session. He couldn’t get what Allen said out of his head.

“Nezumi wouldn’t really be interested in someone else. Would he?” he said to himself as he got ready for school. “Why do I care anyways? It’s not like we’re dating or anything.” He finished getting ready and headed to the kitchen where Shiro and Allen was sitting eating breakfast. He made himself some cereal and sat next to Shiro.

Shiro didn’t even acknowledge his presence, he was too busy texting Kuroh and grinning like he just won the lottery. “You two are so annoying,” Shion said as he took a bite of cereal.

“Someone sounds a little jealous” Allen said with a slight grin. He had his bangs pulled back from his face, and he was wearing his leather vest and jeans. 

“Jealous? I almost feel bad for Kuroh, he has to deal with this psycho” Shion replied, ignoring Shiro’s offended grunt. 

“Yep, jealous” Allen quipped. 

Shion ignored that last remark, “Why Al, are you wearing that outfit because you know that Kanda loves you in it?”

Allen opened his mouth and closed it again, seemingly out of words. The rising flush on his face was all the confirmation that Shion needed.

"Both of you are sickening actually,” Shiro said looking up from his phone. “Shion, you want Nezumi but you’re too scared to make the first move.” He looked towards Allen, “and you’re too scared of getting your heartbroken again. Understandable”

“At least we’re not obsessed with our romantic interests” Allen replied taking a sip of his juice

“Oh please, you two was giving that Lavi guy a deadly look when he was touching on the both of them” Shiro replied finally scarfing down his food. 

“In case you’ve forgotten Shiro. You almost killed that poor guy with that evil eye of yours” Shion said getting up and walking over to the sink to wash his bowl

“He was touching what was mine. Besides, Kuroh didn’t mind at all” Shiro got up with his empty plate and looked at the two of them, “Why am I the only one dressed in the uniform?” 

“Because according to you, Kuroh thinks that you look so damn cute in it” Allen replied finally getting his wind back. He took the plate from Shiro’s hand and put it the sink, “Be a dear and wash these too. Thanks.”  
“I’m not your maid.” Shion replied. 

“Yeah, Yeah” Allen said waving his hands, “Hurry up so we don’t be late. I know you don’t want to miss seeing your precious Nezumi”

“Oh shut up or I will tell Kanda how you jerk off to the picture of him with his hair down,” Shion replied finishing up the dishes.

“I knew I heard Kanda’s name come from his room on more than one occasion,” Shiro replied with his face in his phone again. 

“Shut up!” Allen yelled, face as bright as the star on his forehead

The younger two let out a chuckle at the look on Allen’s face, Shion wiped his hands on the dish towel and walked to get his bag. “Yep, definitely time to leave now. Allen stop the pouting; I’ll even buy you dango on the way to school”

Allen perked up at the mention of his favorite food, “Buy me five pieces, and I’ll think about forgiving you and not telling Nezumi about your crush on him.” He dashed out the house before Shion could respond. Shion rolled his eyes, and he and Shiro made their way out the house and started to walk towards the school with Allen in tow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at school, Nezumi gave Kanda a quick onceover, “Can you please tell me why you’re looking more girlier than usual?” 

Kanda rolled his eyes and ignored his youngest brother question. His hair was out of his usual ponytail and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with black jeans and boots. 

“Is it because you know how much Allen loves seeing your hair down?” Nezumi continued, “Still pining after that cute ass huh?”

“Say that again rat, and I’ll make sure you will regret being born.” Kanda responded with an intense glare towards the youngest direction. Kuroh, who was wearing the proper uniform also, backed away a little at the intense look. The trio had gotten there early to meet their cousin Lenalee since it was her first day, and to meet their respective loves. 

Nezumi ignored the look of promising death, “Jeez what crawled in your shampoo bottle and died this morning?

Kanda just glared harder, and turned his head away from Nezumi. Nezumi then turned to Kuroh and looked down at his hands, “What’s with the homemade bento? Let me guess it contains all of Isana’s favorite foods. When did you have time to make that is my question”

“Rat, don’t be jealous. At least Kuroh is doing the right thing by making his little psycho something to eat.”

“Call him that again, and I’ll slice out your tongue.” Kuroh replied glaring at Kanda. Both of the brothers took a step back. It was rare for Kuroh to get truly angry like that.

“Boy, Kanda you really did it now.” Nezumi said in amazement, “Kuroh you knew he was psycho when you got with him. Girlyface isn’t really saying anything new.”

Dodging the swift kick in his direction from Kanda, he said “Jeez, I’m glad that you don’t have your trusty blade. I do like my looks you know.”

“I have no idea why my brother would give you three those swords. He knows that you guys are severely unstable.” a beautiful girl with short green hair and a lithe frame draped in a black dress walked up to the them.

“Actually Lena, I got a switchblade these two got the cool stuff.” Nezumi replied. He then reached out and gave her a hug. Kuroh did the same while Kanda stood to the side and looked uncomfortable.

“Ah, Kanda-San you’re still antisocial. I thought that cute guy you met over the summer would’ve calmed you down.” Lenalee sighed

“Funny you should mention him, Lena.” Nezumi started with a mischievous smirk, “He’s going to this school.”

“That’s good maybe Yuu can stop being so damn grumpy all the time now.” Lenalee said with a chuckle. ‘Oh this is going to be good,’ Nezumi thought with a plan forming in his mind. No one, not even Kanda’s beloved Allen, can really call him Yuu without Kanda getting angry with the exception of Lenalee.

“Kuroh are you still obsessed with that dude on your tape recorder?” Lena asked

Before Kuroh could respond in his defense, he was tackled by a mass of white hair and brown eyes. “Kuroh, I missed you so much.” The mass, who Kuroh realize to be Shiro, said to him.

Kuroh put Shiro down, “It’s way too early for you to have this energy.” Leaning down to Shiro’s ear he whispered, "I missed you too"  
He handed the bento box to Shiro, “I also made you this eating that unhealthy stuff is poor for your health.”

“Thanks, Kuroh. This smells yummy, you must’ve put a lot of goodies into it.” Shiro took the bento out of Kuroh hands, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kuroh gave a small smile, and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist. The couple then heard three noise, one was gagging, the other one was a feminine giggle, and the third was a faint grunt. Finally noticing the three standing there, Shiro said “Zumi! I missed you too! How was your break?”

“You two are disgustingly sweet, I hope you know that. Also, it was a good break” Nezumi replied. 

“I wish I could say the same. I had to deal with two older brothers constantly moping about their crushes (he purposely looked at Kanda and Nezumi). It was tiring, but thank goodness I have my sweet keeping me entertained.” He then turned to Kanda, “Hey, Kanda. Still scary as usual I see.”

Kanda didn’t reply, not that Shiro was expecting a response. “Who is this lovely lady?” He gestured towards Lena. 

“That’s our cousin Lenalee Lee, long story that we will explain later, she just transferred here.” Nezumi replied

“Wait…. Lee? Are you by any chance related to our psycho principal?” Shiro asked looking at her. “If you’re talking about the one and only Komui lee, then yes. I’m his sister.”

“Woah? His sister? I didn’t know Komui had any hot family members” He made the mistake of looking in Kuroh’s direction, and almost stepped back from the intense look in his eyes.

“Aw, Kuroh don’t be jealous. I still have eyes for you” Shiro said to him, and the look in Kuroh eyes disappeared. 

“Kuroh, I like this one. He’s cute and such a charmer, that must be how he got you.” Lena said with a smile on her face.

“Shiro where’s the other two?” Nezumi asked him.

Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look, Shiro replied “I kind of ran over here and left them behind. If I know Allen he should be arriving any moment followed by Shion”

As soon as he finished his sentence, he heard the footsteps of his brother behind him. Turning to them he said, “Hey bro’s sorry about that.” He stepped back on the angered look on Allen’s face. Allen stopped in front of Kuroh, “Kuroh if you don’t to lose a boyfriend. I suggest you stop me from murdering him.” He then gave Shiro a deadly glare. 

“Sorry. I got excited about seeing Kuroh for the first time in a week” Shiro replied.

Allen seemingly calmed down, and gave Shiro a punch on the shoulder, “Next time. Tell us if you want to go on ahead. Okay?”  
“Hey, Kanda. You look different today.” Allen looked him over, “Keep your hair down like that, it suits your better.” Nezumi almost burst out laughing at the look on his brother’s face, “Kanda, I think you should close your mouth now.”

“Shut it Rat.” Kanda quipped. Nezumi ignored him, and continued to look for Shion.

“Shion will be here shortly, Nezumi.” Allen smirked, “Missing him that bad huh?”

“Like hell I would admit that to you, Allen” Nezumi replied

“So grumpy, must be a genetic thing” Allen then turned back to Kanda

“Moyashi… you look good in that outfit. Are you trying to seduce me?” Kanda put his hand on Allen’s cheek. “You're talking about my hair, but look at yours. With the way your bangs are pushed back, I’m starting to think that you got dressed just for me.”

Allen flushed and smacked Kanda’s hand away, “Bakanda, keep it in your pants. Also, who said I got dress for you? I do what to look good when I go outside you know?”

“Allen, you just said at breakfast this morning that the look was for him,” Shion said walking up out of breath. 

“No I did not say that. Also you want to show your face now? Where have you been?” Allen asked.

“One, I have to play catch up with you two track stars. I must say Allen the only time I see you run that fast is for food. Two, I had to pick up your dango, you owe me 10 yen by the way. Also, before I reached you guys, some dudes that goes here wanted to play chicken and tried to chase me with a damn mutt.” Shion huffed.

“What was their names?” Nezumi asked, with a glint in his eye

“I have no clue, but when I see their faces I will surely point them out.” Shion replied getting his wind back. 

“Oh that’s right. Sorry, Lena” Nezumi said, just now remembering that she was there, “Shion and Allen is this is our cousin Lenalee Lee. Yes, she is related to our psycho principal, you two will get all of the details at lunch.

“Nezumi, don’t mind me. I love seeing you three interact with your loves.” Lena replied, “Yuu, you got a live one of your hands that’s for sure.”

“Don’t I know it.” Kanda replied.  
‘Did she just call him Yuu, and didn’t even get remotely threatened?’ Allen thought to himself. Seeing the increasing jealous look on Allen’s face, Nezumi elbowed Kanda “Um, I think your uke is about to slice our cousin’s head off.” Moving away before another kick came in his direction, he went to Shion’s side.

“Moyashi, you do know that I’m not even remotely interested in something that is considered incest?” Kanda asked

“I know that, but why she gets to call you Yuu and I couldn’t?” Allen replied

“It’s been that way for a long time, Allen” Kanda said getting increasingly frustrated, “Come on now, you’re acting like a child. Grow up,” He spat out.

“I’m acting like a child now? You know what, screw you Bakanda. This is one of the reasons why I can’t go back to you, ‘No matter how much I want to’ Allen thought to himself. Turning around he stormed his way into the school building, leaving behind six pairs of eyes staring in silence.

“I really fucked up didn’t I?” Kanda said, he will do about anything to be back with his beloved again. Even if it means changing some of his ways.

“Sheesh, you think” Shiro said giving him an unusual glare. “Kuroh, I’ll see you later. I got an older brother to fix now.” Untangling himself from Kuroh’s arms, he followed Allen into the school.

“You know, Kanda. Allen was really excited about seeing you today. Hell he even got up extra early. Now look at him.” Shion followed his brothers. Once the white haired trio was out of sight, Nezumi gave Kanda a smack on the head. 

“I feel like I could do that, and not get murdered. You really need to patch this up with him.” He said. Kuroh nodded in agreement and said, “Allen means the world to you. You don’t want to lose him right?” Kanda nodded. “Good.”

Looking over at Lena and seeing the guilty look on her face, Kuroh said to her “Don’t blame yourself for this. These two act like this all the time it’ll pass hopefully

“I didn’t even get to tease Shion at all yet.” Nezumi said with a slight pout, walking into the school. The other three followed him with a slight shake of their heads.

‘I really hope I can fix this’ Kanda thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll explain the whole the cousin thing next chapter. Also might be some severe smut coming too....
> 
> Until Next Time


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, let's get this show on the road shall we :D
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :D

Allen hurried into the school building he could hear his brothers’ footsteps behind him, but he didn’t feel like being bothered by anyone at the moment. ‘Where do he gets off with calling me childish?’ He thought to himself. ‘I sorta have every reason to be upset that I can’t call him by his given name but that chick can.’ He stopped in the hallway, near the entrance and sat down on the floor. He heard his brothers sit down beside him, but neither spoke giving him the much needed silence. 

After a minute or two, he finally broke the silence, “That asshole. I can’t believe he said something like that to me. Why did I have to be in love with someone like that?”

Shion moved closer to him, “Al, the heart wants what the heart wants. I’m pretty sure he is feeling pretty guilty right now. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I’m going to be okay. I’m just stuck on him basically disregarding my feelings,” Allen said with a slight shrug. 

“Man if Kuroh ever said something like that to me, I would hide his apron and his hair products” Shiro said this with a smile but his brothers knew that he was serious.

“You’ll probably do that anyways just to see his reaction,” Allen replied with a slight chuckle. “How did you know that he had an apron?”

“Well Nezumi had sent me a picture of Kuroh cooking in a pink apron, and I sorta fangirled and started asking him questions about it.” Shiro replied with a sheepish grin.

“That serious guy in a pink apron? That’s some serious weird imagery right there,” Shion said with a visible shudder. “Getting off the whole Shiro and his weird apron fetish topic, Allen do you want to go home and restart the day tomorrow?”

“I can’t miss any of my classes, but it’s going to be so awkward seeing him in almost every one of them.” Allen replied.

“I’ll tell the nurse that you wasn’t feeling good, and decided to go home.” Shiro said. “Can we get up now? My butt is hurting from sitting on this floor.” His older brothers nodded in agreement, and they got up off the floor.

“Allen, you sure you alright now? I don’t need to be making no phone calls to Cross now right?” Shion asked.

“I’m fine, but I think I will take that day off today. Also, I don’t really need Cross to be called unless it’s some serious.” Allen replied. Shion was about to respond, but familiar footsteps stopped his train of thought.  
He looked towards the entrance and saw Kanda, Kuroh, and Nezumi walking into the building in a face paced manner. “Al, I really think you should hurry up and leave. I don’t want you to have an unwanted confrontation.” He inclined his head to the door, and Allen followed his line of vision to the one person he rather not see at that moment. 

“Which way is the fastest out of here?” Allen asked his brothers. Shiro pointed to cafeteria nearby, “Those doors will lead you directly to the front of the building, with no confrontations with the ex.”

“Thanks.” Allen walked quickly in the direction of the cafeteria. He heard Kanda call out to him, but he ignored him and continued to walk out the school building and to his house. 

“Wow, where was he going in such a hurry?” Nezumi asked when he stopped next to Shion. 

“Away from your asshole of a brother,” Shion replied giving Kanda a death glare. “Tell me Kanda, do you like to see Allen hurt?” 

“Of course not. I just lost my temper.” Kanda replied. “I just need to find a way to make it up to him.”

“What makes you think that we’re going to help you with that?” Shiro spoke up then

“I don’t need your help at all actually. I just need to know which way is your house?” Kanda replied slowly but surely losing his temper again.

Shion gave out a long sigh and pointed towards the east, “Go that way and you’ll find him eventually. I must warn you though, when Allen is upset he has a tendency to speed walk.” 

Kanda grunted out his thanks and made his way to the door, before left though he heard Shion speak up again. “If I get home today, and I find my brother upset well let just hope you like having a crazy red-haired lunatic trying to kill you at every chance.” 

Kanda rolled his eyes, and made his way to the direction that Allen went. Shion gave another sigh and turned to Nezumi, “Your brother is really frustrating.”

“Try living with him” Nezumi said with a laugh.

“Kuroh, I hear that you have a pink apron in your person.” Shion said in a teasing voice

“Who told you about that?” Kuroh gave Nezumi an accusing look, but his younger brother held up his hands proclaiming his innocence. 

“It wasn’t me, Kuroh” Nezumi said getting slightly unnerved by the look of immense pain on his brother’s face. “Seriously,” Nezumi looked to Shion and Shiro for a little help  
Feeling a little bit bad for him, Shiro spoke up. “Kuroh, I told Shion about the pink apron.” Almost instantaneously Kuroh face went from a glare to a look of almost embarrassment. “Don’t be embarrassed, babe. If anything you looked pretty hot in that apron.”

Nezumi looked on in amusement as he watched his normally stoic brother turn a shade of pink. “The guy can blush, who knew?” Shion hit him lightly in the arm at the statement. “What? It’s true, Shion. The only time I see that look on that guy's face is when he gets a new spatula.”

“Shh, you’re ruining it.” Shion was watching the whole exchange with a mixture of amusement and awe.

“Maybe next time you’ll cook for me wearing it,” Shiro said in a husky tone. 

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Kuroh replied, wrapping an arm around Shiro’s waist. “By the way how did you know I had an apron? I remember you asking lots of questions about it, but I could never figure out who told you.” He looks to Nezumi again, who was slowly backing up.

“Well looks like it’s my cue to leave. Let’s go Shion.” With that he grabbed Shion’s hand, and made a mad dash down the hallway. 

“Well that just answered my question ” Kuroh said still staring at his brother’s retreating back. “Since we don’t have first or second period today, would you mind going somewhere with me?”

“You mean like on a date?” Shiro replied with excitement. 

“If you want to call it that.” Kuroh said. 

“Of course, I’ll go with you. Where are we going exactly?” Shiro eyes was bright with excitement, and Kuroh was resisting the urge to give into his desires.

“It’s a surprise okay?” Kuroh grabbed Shiro’s hand, and the couple begin walking to their destination 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Nezumi, will you slow down?! I don’t think that Kuroh is going to come after you.” To Shion’s relief Nezumi finally stopped. The duo doubled over to catch their breaths.

“Why don’t we go ask Mr. Suoh about our project. I’m not quite understanding how we’re supposed to present it.” Shion said finally getting his wind back. Nezumi, who also got his wind back, waved his hand in agreement and the duo made their way to the literature class.  
When they got there, however, the duo heard something that sounded like a mixture between a groan and moan. Fearing the worse, Shion grabbed the door knob and swung the door open. What the two saw was not an injured Lit. teacher. 

Mr. Suoh had the biology teacher spread eagle on his desk, and was thrusting rapidly between his legs. The two lovers stopped once they heard the door opened, and looked to Shion and Nezumi with a mixture of anger and shock.

“Um,” Shion was at a loss for words, while Nezumi was desperately trying to keep his laughing at bay.

“Is there something that you want?” The biology teacher asked him, with a tone of utter frustration. Shion still didn’t respond. Nezumi, who finally controlled his laughter, took pity on the older male.

“We’re going to leave you two lovebirds alone. Also, Mikoto I hope that you clean that desk off properly. Wouldn’t want my homework to be covered in your love juices,” with that Nezumi pulled Shion out the room and close the door behind them.

“Man you should’ve seen the look on your face.” Nezumi laughed

“Oh shut up. Not everyone is immune to situations like that.” Shion grumbled out, still not completely over it.

“Well since we got some extra spare time before class starts, mind accompanying me to my first period?” Nezumi asked

“Where exactly is your first period?” Shion replied, getting over the imagery of his two teachers screwing on the desk.

“It’s a surprise,” Nezumi grabbed Shion’s hand and pulled him in the direction of his drama class. “Right this way, your highness.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Shion muttered, not exactly resisting as Nezumi lead the way. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you this. Is Cross really that scary?” Nezumi asked, the duo had finally reached the classroom and was standing outside the door

“Hardly, the guy is more of an alcohol lover than anything. Surprisingly, though, He has gotten a big rank with his peers.” Shion replied leaning on the door. “Where did Lena go anyways? I noticed that she wasn’t with you guys.”

“She went to go bother Komui. Are you ready to go in now?” Nezumi gestured to the door. 

“Lead the way.” Shion stood up straight and the duo walked into the classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who was Mikoto screwing on the table ;)?
> 
> Until next time :3


	11. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :D

Kanda made his way down the school steps, and ran after the slim figure that was currently in his sights. “ALLEN, wait up!” he called out. Allen turned around at the sound of his name. To his horror, Kanda was behind him and catching up fast.

 

‘How on earth did he know where to find me?’ Allen thought to himself. He turned back around, and started to walk even faster. Before he could leave Kanda’s sight, a strong hand grabs his arm.

 

“Bakanda, let me go,” Allen began to struggle, but the older male wouldn’t budge.

 

“Not a chance,” Kanda replied. “We need to talk, Allen.”

 

“What makes you think that I want to talk to you?” Allen really wanted to go home, and forget that this whole situation happened.

 

“Moyashi, I’m trying to be serious here” Kanda said, with a strange look in his eye. Much to his relief, Allen finally stopped struggling. ‘Good, at least we’re getting somewhere.’

 

After a moment or two of silence, Allen finally spoke up. “Well? What do you want to talk to me about?”

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m-” Kanda broke off his speech, he had never apologized to anyone in his life. Not even his brothers, but today he will have to make this one exception

 

“That you’re?” Allen tilted his head in confusion, “Come on, Kanda. Stop talking in circles.”

 

“Bakamoyashi, I’m trying to say that I’m sorry for calling you that earlier.” Kanda grumbled out.

 

“You’re actually apologizing? That’s a first, although, it was half-assed.” Allen ignored Kanda’s huff of irritation. “I’m not going to be so quick to forgive you, though. It’s going to take more than that to get back into my good graces again.”

 

Kanda resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Fine, whatever it’ll take. Now will you come back to school?”

 

“I guess, it’s boring at my house right now. I don’t want to be around that damn fur ball that Shiro found either.” Allen motioned his hand towards the direction of the school, “Lead the way, girly face.”

 

“Watch it.” Kanda grumbled out, before turning around and making his way to the school. Before he could get far, however, he was bumped by a male that was followed by a group.

 

“Oi watch it.” Kanda bit out, rubbing his shoulder.

 

“Pretty face, you walked into me.” the leader of the group spoke up with a malicious smirk on his face.

 

‘That was deliberate. These guys are trying to pick a fight,’ Allen thought to himself. He tugged on Kanda’s arm, “Kanda let’s go, there’s no use fighting people who obviously didn’t pass the ninth grade.”

 

The other male in the group spoke up, “Oi, watch that little tongue of yours. If you know what is good for you.” He produced a switch blade from his pocket, “You know you look like that snake marked freak from earlier.”

 

“That was you?!” Allen made to take a step forward towards the male, but was stopped by Kanda. “Kanda, what?” Allen said in confusion.

 

Kanda lean down to Allen’s ear, “I’m going to need you to run, Allen.” Allen shook his head in immediate refusal.

 

“What about you?” he responded, slightly unaware to the group of men who was watching them with increasing agitation.

 

“Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine. Just be ready for the cue when I give it to you okay?” Kanda pulled out his ribbon, and tied up his hair.

 

“Ooh, looks like the pretty boy wants to fight, “the leader jeered. “Try to not hurt him too badly, boys”

 

Kanda smirked, “We’ll see about that.” A fist came to his face just then, and he dodged it when stealth-like quickness. He grabbed the hand, pulled the guy to him, and punched him in the nose. The male to the floor, and the two guys started to charge him.

 

“Two on one. Seriously?” Kanda gave Allen a look, who was still standing there watching in shock, and motioned his head to the school.

 

‘Be careful, Kanda’ Allen thought to himself, before turning around and running to school in a hurry

 

‘That’s my Moyashi’ Kanda thought to himself, before jumping up and dodging a kick to his midriff. He grabbed the dude’s foot, and swung him into the male that made to punch him.

 

“It seems like the pretty boy here is quite the fighter.” The leader spoke up, keeping a reasonably distance away from Kanda. “But he’s not match for me and my boy.”

 

He gave the male with the switchblade a nod, and the two rushed towards him. Kanda sighed, ‘This is getting more tedious by the minute.’

 

Meanwhile with Allen….

 

Allen rushed up the stairs, and into the school building. He looked around but he couldn’t find none of his nor Kanda’s brothers anywhere in sight. ‘I wonder where everyone could be.’ He thought to himself.

 

“I can’t believe that I left him there. I could’ve helped him out, even though it looked like he didn’t need help.” Allen said to himself, ‘well since I got some time for my brothers finally appear from whatever rendezvous they’re currently having. I guess I’ll raid the cafeteria.’

 

He made his way to cafeteria, and proceeded to fill up on everything that was in his eyesight. When he sat down at the table he noticed some movement out to corner of his eyes, to his horror he saw Kanda limping towards the cafeteria door.

 

Forgetting his food on the table, he got up and opened the door for Kanda. “What the hell happened back there?” He noticed that Kanda was bleeding from his side and his shirt was torn, but other than that he appeared fine.

 

“The guy with the switchblade tried to stab me while I was fighting their leader. Luckily, I moved out the way fast enough and only got cut on my side.” Kanda sat down next to Allen’s seat  with a wince. “This is going to hurt like hell for a couple of days.”

 

Allen immediately pulled out his phone and texted his brothers, _“Kanda’s been in a fight and is hurt. Tell his brother’s because they will know how to heal this better than I can.”_ After the message was sent, he looked over Kanda with immense guilt.

 

Upon noticing Allen’s expression, Kanda said “Allen, don’t blame yourself. I gave those morons a good beating, and got them to leave Shion alone. Had you been there, I’m afraid I would’ve been much worse.”

 

Allen was about to respond, but was interrupted by the text tone of his phone. Flipping the device open, he saw that it was a text from Shion. “ _What? Is he okay? Nezumi and I will be there shortly.”_

 

“Looks like your brother will be here soon.” Allen almost laughed at the look on Kanda’s face, “Something tells me that you don’t like the sound of that.”

 

“Nezumi I can deal with, but Kuroh will go on about this for months. Talking about how I need to be more careful, and I could’ve died.” Kanda replied, “He’s such a mother hen, it’s ridiculous.”

 

“Well fortunately for you, Nezumi and Shion will be here soon. No mother hen yet.” Allen replied.

 

Meanwhile with Nezumi and Shion……

 

Nezumi and Shion walked into the classroom. Shion took a seat near the door, while Nezumi went to go talk to his teacher. Shion looked around the room in wonder and awe. ‘So the guy is into theater who knew?’ Shion thought to himself, he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He took out his phone, and read the text from Allen.

 

Shion stood up with a quickness, just as Nezumi stepped out from the teacher’s office. “Good news, Shion. Rikiga said that we could use this classroom until second period.” Nezumi stopped as he took notice in the look on Shion’s face, and the fact that he was texting rapidly.

 

“Um, Shion. What’s wrong?” Nezumi asked with increasing worry.

 

“Looks like your brother has been hurt in a fight.” Shion replied gathering his bag.

 

“I know for a fact that you’re not talking about Kuroh because he and Shiro was making googly eyes at each when we left them.” Nezumi also gathered his bag, “So it must be my eldest brother.”

 

“You look like you’re not even worried.” Shion gave Nezumi a disappointed look.

 

“Well, Kanda has been hurt way worse than this in fights. He probably has a cut or something.” The duo made their way out of the classroom, and to the cafeteria.

 

“By the way, Shion, since my surprise was cut short for you. How about we go out to a movie or something tomorrow after school.”

 

Shion almost stopped dead in his tracks, “Nezumi, you do know that we only knew each other for a couple of days right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I want to take you out to get to know you better,” Nezumi replied. “Besides, Kuroh and Shiro knew each other for a day and look at them now.”

 

“Kuroh and Shiro are special cases, but I’ll go out with you tomorrow.” Shion stepped back a little as Nezumi seemed to be jumping for joy. “Seriously though we need to get to the cafeteria.”

“We’re here already though, and it looks like I see girly face sitting near the exit.” Nezumi gestured to where two familiar figures were sitting. The duo made their way over to the table.

 

“Oi, Kanda. We haven’t even been in school a week yet, and you’re already having fights?” Nezumi sat down next to his brother. “How deep is the cut?”

 

“Not very deep. He just grazed me, that is all. Also, I didn’t start the fight. The asshole bumped into me first.” Kanda said rubbing his side.

 

“I’m surprised that Kuroh didn’t come rushing over here yet. Then again he’s probably preoccupied with his little cat lover.” Nezumi inspected the wound, “Did you  clean it all?”

 

“No, Rat. I’ve been sitting here bleeding for the past ten minutes.” Kanda said in a sarcastic tone

 

“Don’t get so snarky, girly face. I didn’t want to hear your bitching about it being infected later.” Nezumi glared at Kanda, and wonder would it be worth it to brush up against his side.

 

Ignoring the brothers bickering, Shion sat next to Allen. “So Al, what made you decide to come back here?”

 

“Well I didn’t want to be around Shiro’s fur ball all day, so I decided to come back here. With a little help from Kanda.” Allen finally began eating his food, while Shion watched in mild disgust.

 

“Kanda, when Kuroh get here be prepared for a lot of lecturing.” Nezumi told him.

 

“Rat, I’ve already prepared myself. I’m pretty sure I won’t stop hearing about this for a couple of weeks.” Kanda then focused his attention on Allen scarfing the food down, “Moyashi, the way that you eat I’m surprised that you’re still skinny.”

 

“High metabolism,” Allen said around his mouthful of food.

 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, Allen. It’s gross.” Shion twisted his mouth as Allen ate the food even faster. “Seriously, slow down you’re going to choke.”

 

“You know that I’ve eaten faster than this, Shion.” Allen finally took a break and sat back. “Where the hell is that younger brother of mine?”

 

“Maybe Kuroh, is taking his V-Card,” Nezumi said lazily.

 

“Rat, you know that Kuroh is hell bent on traditional values,” Kanda replied, “More than likely, Yashiro hasn’t turned his phone on yet.”

 

Just then Allen’s phone beeped, he flipped it open and read the text. _‘Sorry, phone wasn’t turned on. Will be there shortly. Kuroh is surprisingly a fast runner. See you soon’_

 

“Speaking of the mother hen,” Allen closed his phone, “It looks like they would be here shortly. Kanda I didn’t Kuroh could run fast.”

 

“Well Kuroh, like the rest of us, has some serious speed. Kuroh’s only comes out when one of us is in danger, or he is put into a dangerous situation.” Nezumi moved to sit next to Shion, “Since I know that he’s going to be doting over you soon. I’m taking refuge over here.”

 

Meanwhile with Kuroh and Shiro….

 

The couple made their way to their destination, hand in hand, Kuroh tried to contain himself as Shiro looked like he was about to combust in joy.

 

“Kuroh, what’s the surprise?” Shiro asked for the fourth time.

 

“You’ll see soon.” The couple arrived at a set of stairs, and made their way up to the lone door that was at the top. Opening the door, they walked out to what seemed to be the roof.

 

“Wow this view is amazing,” Shiro said awestruck

 

“The surprise is not over yet,” Kuroh led him to a spot on the roof where a blanket and a basket laid.  Shiro kissed him on the cheek, with a blush on his face.

 

“Kuroh, you spoil me. A bento box and now this? How did you even manage to do this?” Shiro sat down on the blanket followed by Kuroh.

 

“I came here before school started this morning, and immediately thought about bringing you here.” Kuroh began taking the food out of the basket.

 

“Let me guess, this is all homemade huh?” Shiro turned his face up at the sight of the vegetables. “Kuroh seriously? Vegetables are nasty.”

 

“They’re good for you.” Kuroh tried to ignore the growing pout on Shiro’s face. “Don’t pout, you’re showing your age there.”

 

“Fine, but I’m not eating those nasty vegetables.” Kuroh put the vegetables on Shiro’s plate anyways.

 

“Just a little bit for me?” Kuroh tried to use his best puppy dog eyes to convince him.

 

“That is unfair. You’re too cute for your own good, you know that? Shiro poked at the vegetables with his finger with a grimace. “Fine, I’ll eat a spoonful okay?”

 

“If you manage to swallow it down. I’ll give you a kiss deal?” Kuroh said, proud of himself

 

“Don’t make it a short kiss either,” Shiro then made work to eat his spoonful of vegetables. “See? I’m done. Now where’s my reward?”

 

Kuroh pulled Shiro into his lap, the food long forgotten, and planted a kiss on his lips. Shiro hummed in delight. He wrapped his arms around Kuroh’s neck, and deepened the kiss. After a while of lip lock, Shiro began rubbing his crotch against Kuroh’s. Kuroh broke the kiss, giving them both the much needed air, and began sucking on a spot on Shiro’s collarbone. Shiro let out a gasp and grinded down harder.

 

“Shiro, wait-” Kuroh cut off with a shudder as Shiro grinded down even harder, “It’s too soon, we only been together for a week.” With surprising control, Kuroh grabbed Shiro’s hips and halted him. The couple both panted for breath, while Kuroh was about three seconds from forgetting his morals and taking Shiro right then and there. ‘No that is going to be special, maybe for our month anniversary.’ He nodded to himself.

 

“Whoa, that went from sweet to spicy quickly.” Shiro finally calmed himself down and stood up off of Kuroh’s lap. “You’re right though, it would’ve been awkward if we did it now.” He turned on his phone, and went to check his text messages while Kuroh cleaned up. Upon the reading the message from Allen, he gave Kuroh a look.

 

“Um Kuroh, it looks like Kanda has been in a fight and was cut. Looks like it’s time to--” Before Shiro could finish his sentence, Kuroh grabbed his hand and dashed to the door.

 

“That idiot,” Kuroh growled out. Shiro tried to text Allen as best that he could, while being pulled along. The duo made it to the cafeteria in a just few minutes. Shiro doubled over out of breath, “Kuroh, you should try out for track.”  Kuroh ignored the remark, and pulled him into the cafeteria doors.

 

Nezumi looked towards the doors with a slight smirk, “Oi Kanda, looks like mother hen is here. Shion and Allen prepare to be slight amazed and terrified.” Just as that remark left his lips, two figures rushed over to them and sat down next to Kanda.

 

“Hey, bros.” Shiro waved to his brothers, still out of breath. “Allen finally decided to come back, huh? That’s good because I’ve haven’t been able to come up with a good lie for the nurse yet.”

 

“So I would’ve been in trouble for skipping school today? Shiro, what good are you?” Allen sighed.

 

“Hey, I’m very useful at times. I was the one who suggested the nurse thing in the first place.” Shiro said offended. Shion shook his head at his brother’s antics.

 

“Kanda, what the heck did I tell you about fighting?” Kuroh asked looking over his older brother, and checking his wound. “Look at you know, you’re injured. I can imagine how those other guys look.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault, Kuroh. Those guys bumped into me first, and was riling me up. You know that I have a terrible temper.” He winced as Kuroh brushed against the wound again, “Seriously, Kuroh I’m okay. Those other guys look way worse than I do.”

 

“Hmph, did you at least clean it properly?” Kuroh took out a first aid kit from his book bag.

 

“You keep a first aid kit in your bag?” Shion asked in shock.

 

“Kuroh is a nurse on the go,” Nezumi replied.

 

“Yes, I did. Allen cleaned for me while we were waiting for you guys to arrive.” Kanda winced again as Kuroh ignored his statement, and put some cleaning solution on the wound. “Mother hen, will you please stop.”

 

“That reaction tells me that you didn’t clean it properly, like you suggested earlier.” Kuroh then got some gauze out of the kit and wrapped it around Kanda’s wound. “You messed up your shirt too this blood is going to be a pain to wash out, and I think that I can stitch up what’s left of it”

 

“You clean, cook, and sew? Kuroh you’re the perfect housewife” Shiro said with a dreamy expression on his face.

 

“Kanda, you uncomfortable there. You knew that Kuroh was going to be overdramatic about this like usual.” Nezumi was enjoying his eldest brother discomfort. Kuroh looked at him with a sharp glare.

 

“Nezumi, it’s not being overdramatic. What if he had gotten stabbed or worse?” Kuroh finished wrapping the wound up. Once he made sure that Kanda was okay, again. He slapped him in the head, hard.

 

“You fricking idiot, you know that we’re not supposed to be getting into fights. What if it would’ve been worse? Like a gunshot?” Kuroh growled out.

 

Kanda rubbed his head, “Kuroh, you’re not exactly light handed you know that right? I already told you that I’m fine and nothing happened.”

 

Suddenly, Nezumi let out a loud laugh. “Man, it’s been a long time since Kuroh has hit us. Kanda you’re in for it now.”

 

The white haired brothers gave each a look over the table, ‘Do our eyes deceive us? Kanda is actually afraid, and Kuroh is actually showing emotions for once?’

 

“Man Kuroh, you’re scary. Remind me to never get on your bad side okay?” Shiro backed up a little bit.

 

“So the guy can actually show emotion, who knew?” Shion also backed up a couple of seats.

 

“Kuroh, you’re scaring them. Try not to show your scary side just yet.” Nezumi said still laughing at Kanda.

 

Kanda finally got over the pain of being slapped, “So, am I going to be hearing about this for the next month?”

 

“The next month? That’s way too easy for you, try for the next year or so.” Kuroh was still looking at Kanda with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

 

“Kuroh is quite the motherly figure huh?” Allen said, still in shock.

 

“Well since our own mother wasn’t around, Kuroh literally had to step in and basically do everything but going to parent teacher’s conferences and things like that. Komui and our late stepfather did most of that.” Nezumi finally got his laughter down.

 

“Stepfather?” Shion asked in confusion.

 

“Yeah the guy was real great to us,” Nezumi replied. “That’ll be a story for lunchtime, Shion.”

 

“Oh, Kuroh. It looks like you finally marked our little brother.” Allen gestured to the hickey on Shiro’s neck. “I finally noticed it after watching you and Kanda’s festivities.”

 

Shiro covered the mark with his hand, and flushed bright red. Shion looked over at him with interest, “Don’t try to cover it up now Shiro. It’s good to have a lover like that.” He gave Nezumi a look, but the younger male wasn’t paying him no attention.

 

Before Shiro could respond to to him, the bell for third period rang.

 

“Man, third period already?” Shiro groaned.

 

“Shiro, we only have one more class after this stop complaining.” Allen said.

 

“Fine. Kuroh are you going to walk me to my class?” Shiro asked

 

“Unfortunately, the way to the writing classroom is no way near the Algebra class.” Noticing Shiro’s growing pout he added, “I’ll walk you halfway okay?”

 

“Okay, I can deal with that,” The couple gathered their bags, and stood up. Shiro turned to his brothers and the other two sitting there, “I’ll catch you guys during lunch.” With that he and Kuroh made their way out the cafeteria.

 

“Kanda, are you sure you’ll be up for going to class?” Allen asked with concern.

 

“Moyashi, I’m fine. It takes a lot than a wound to keep me from my studies.” Kanda stood up as well, “I’ll walk to your class, which one are you going to?”

 

“Writing, the same as Kuroh’s” Allen stood up as well.

 

“Perfect the art classroom is across from that,” Kanda turned to Nezumi and Shion, “Rat, don’t do nothing stupid.  Shion I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bite me, asshole.” Nezumi grumbled out. Kanda ignored that last remark, but the glare Nezumi got was all the reaction that he needed. Allen pulled Kanda along, and the duo made their way to class.

 

“Looks like, it’s just you and me Shion” Nezumi was pleased at the flush on Shion’s face. “Since, our classes don’t correspond at all. We’re going to split here.” He kissed Shion on the cheek, and stood up. “See you later, Shion.” He made his way to his classroom as well.

  
Shion wiped his face off with a grimace, ‘Seriously, where do that guy gets off on doing that.” He didn’t realize how much time he spent sitting there thinking about Nezumi, until the warning bell went off. ‘Crap, I’m going to be late.” He jumped up and all but ran to his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed it towards the end there, sorry about that. Next up is more stories about our blue/black haired brothers background. Also, how was the fight scene lol? It didn't suck too bad did it?


	12. Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait lol. I had something irl going on I haven't been able to write. Anyways enjoy the chapter :D. 
> 
> Be Sure to read the notes at the end to get a better understanding on why I made one of the characters a certain way.

After third period was over, Allen made his way to the cafeteria. On the way there he saw Shion and Shiro walking in front of him. “Hey you two, wait up!” He called out to them. His brothers stopped at the sound of his voice, and turned towards him. 

“Hey, Al. Fancy seeing you here.” Shiro replied 

“Considering that the cafeteria is this way, it’s actually quite common that he would be the first one here. You know how much he loves food,” Shion told his sibling. Allen finally caught up with them and gave Shion a glare, “Just because I love food doesn’t mean that I’m trying to get to the cafeteria first. Maybe I was going to the bathroom.”

Shion put his hands up in mock surrender, “Jeez, Allen I didn’t mean to strike a nerve.”

“Shi, you sure are in for it now. You know that he doesn’t like to be teased about his food obsession” Shiro said with a grin. Allen gave him a glare too, which caused Shiro’s grin to spread even wider. ‘If looks could kill I’ll probably dead right now.’ Shiro thought to himself

“So are we waiting for the other three to get here?” Allen asked, finally calming down. 

“Yep, just a few more minutes,” Shion replied checking his phone. “Shiro, I noticed that you were more hyper than usual earlier. You and Kuroh finally did it or something?”

“No way, perv. We’ve only been dating a week.” Shiro was flushed with embarrassment.

“You’re right. That boyfriend of yours is a strict on traditional ways. Although,” Shion gestured to the mark that was still present on Shiro’s neck, “that hickey looks like he lost some of his control.”

“If you guys do end up doing it though, make sure you use lube and condoms.” Allen was enjoying his youngest brother torment. “Also, cover up that hickey. I’m surprised that no one was staring at it. By the way who would be top?” Shiro face turn bright red at that comment.

“Definitely Kuroh, I can’t see him letting Shiro dominate him in the bedroom.” Shion replied, laughing at the look on Shiro’s face. 

“Who knows, Shion. Our little brother might just be a power bottom.” Allen also joined in the laughter.

“Shut up!” Shiro yelled, “Just because he’s taller than me doesn’t mean he’ll top, okay?!” Several people in the hallway turned and looked at him. 

“Calm down, Shiro. We were just making fun. If it makes you feel any better, Kanda topped me our first time together.” Allen put a reassuring hand on Shiro’s shoulder  
“That doesn’t make me feel any better at all. Now I have the image of you two doing it in my head.” Shiro shook his trying to clear the images. Allen and Shion started laughing again at their little brother. “Seriously though, what’s taking them so long?” Allen said after a short beat of silence. 

Meanwhile with the other three brothers……….

Nezumi made out of the classroom, his teacher had kept him back to help her clean up. ‘Who knew that math could be so messy,’ he thought to himself. Before he could get far he saw his older brothers standing next to the classroom waiting on him. 

“Finally, rat. I thought that you would never come out of there.” Kanda said, leaning on the wall adjacent from the classroom. Nezumi noted that his wound had healed up a little bit from earlier.

“Shut it, girly face.” Nezumi ignored the warning look from Kanda, “How was I supposed to know that you two were going to escort me to lunch?” 

“I tried to text you, Nezumi.” Kuroh spoke up, “I’m guessing your phone was off?”

“Yeah, my teacher is real strict with the rules. I don’t even think that the boys pay her no mind though, to focused on her boobs.” 

“I really didn’t need that imagery, Nezumi.” Kuroh tried to hide his shudder.

“Oh, I forgot that you got a little cat lover on your mind and don’t want nothing to block it.” Nezumi said with a grin.

“Can we get a move on it already,” Kanda stood up from the wall and began to make his way to the cafeteria. His brothers slowly following behind him. Nezumi made a face that he couldn’t see behind his back. 

“So, Kuroh. Looks like you officially have been deflowered,” Nezumi ignored the warning look from Kuroh and continued, “I’m surprised you don’t have marks on you from earlier.”

“Nezumi, shush.” Kuroh stopped in the hallway for a brief moment, “We only been dating for a week.”

“Well you two are a special case. I don’t think I could’ve pulled Shion on the second day of school.” Nezumi stopped as well. Kanda noticed that his brothers were not following him, and he turn towards. “You two, I don’t want to get there tomorrow night. Get a move on it.” With that he turned back around and started walking again. Nezumi made another face behind his back.

“Jeez, someone is eager to see his little Moyashi.” Kanda ignored his brother’s jab and continued walking. ‘I’ll deal with him later’ Kanda was thinking of all the possible ways to make his little brother pay, when he heard a familiar voice rang out. 

“Just because he’s taller than me doesn’t mean he’ll top okay?!” Nezumi and Kuroh also looked up, they were almost to the cafeteria. 

“Sounds like your boyfriend is having an interesting discussion with his brothers.” Nezumi gestured to the white hair in the crowd. Kuroh face was a look of pure embarrassment and shock. Nezumi took out his phone, and snapped a quick picture. “Man, the look on your face is comical. This one is going on my wall.” 

“Stop acting like your age, Rat.” Kanda grumbled out.

“Bite me, girly face.” Nezumi ignored his eldest brother’s glare and began walking towards the trio. “If you want to see your precious Moyashi, I suggest that you hurry it up.” He stopped in front of the trio, who didn’t seem to notice him yet.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Nezumi smirked at the horrified look on Shiro face.

“How much did you hear, Zumi?” Shiro eyes darted back and forth looking for Kuroh, to his horror he was coming up behind Nezumi.

“Well I heard that you wouldn’t let a certain someone top you?” Nezumi gestured to Kuroh. “You got some strong lungs on you.” Nezumi then turned to Shion, “Hello to you too, Shion. I hope you’re ready for our date on Friday.”

“Date?” Shiro and Allen said at the same time, with a growing grin on their faces. Shion looked to Nezumi pleading with him. 

“Shion why didn’t you tell us you finally had a date with Zumi?” Shiro asked getting over his embarrassment. 

“It slipped my mind, Shiro.” Shion told his brother, “I was going to tell you after school today.”

“Oooh, someone might be getting screwed on Friday,” Allen jeered, gaining a look of shock from Kanda and Kuroh.

“Allen, why are you such a pervert?” Shion growled face as pink as his marking. Nezumi face also was a look of embarrassment. 

“I’m just stating what he was thinking.” Allen shrugged.

“Allen, I hope you know that Kanda taught him better than that.” Shiro spoke up, wrapping his arms around Kuroh.

“He’s a pervert himself, the only one I give credit too is Kuroh.” Allen shrugged again and checked his phone. “Why is lunch taking forever to start? I’m starved.” 

“I resent that statement, Moyashi.” Kanda came up to stand beside him, but Allen moved slightly away from him. 

“You’re not easy from earlier, Bakanda. Your wound has healed up some too.” Allen ignored the pointed look his brothers gave him, and continued to watch the clock for lunch to start.

“Kanda, looks like you’re in the doghouse,” Nezumi spoke up finally getting over shock. Kanda gave him another glare, and he put his hands up in mock surrender. “Geez, calm down Yuu-kun.” Nezumi moved out the way as Kanda’s eyes got angrier.

“Kanda, really don’t like his first name huh? It’s a wonder why Lena can call him it,” Shiro remarked, unaware of the look on his eldest brother’s face. 

Shion leaned over to Allen’s ear, “You okay, Al?” Allen nodded his head, and try to shake off the feeling in his stomach. Before anyone else can make a remark, however, the lunch bell finally rang out.

“Finally, I’m so hungry. I see you guys at the usual spot.” With that Allen made his way into the cafeteria, leaving behind five confused faces. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Nezumi asked Shion, who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well considering that he didn’t really anything besides that dango, it’s understandable that he would be rushing to the cafeteria.” Shion didn’t want to tell any of the three brothers that Allen was still feeling weird about Kanda and Lena. ‘I’ve got to talk to Shiro about this. The three of us needs a plan fast.’ 

“Shion, c’mon or we’re leaving you.” Shion saw that his younger brother and the others was walking into the cafeteria, and he rushed to catch up with them, He got besides Shiro and nudged him a little. Shiro looked to him, and noticed the look in his brother’s eyes. 

“Kuroh, me and Shion is going to catch up to you three soon.” Kuroh gave him a look, but didn’t press the issue and gave him a quick kiss before going with his brothers to the lunch line. 

“So, what’s up Shion?” Shiro titled his head in confusion. 

“We need to do something about Kanda and Allen. I’ve only been around them for a couple of days, but the tension between is driving me nuts. Then today with Lena calling him Yuu in front of Allen was like the icing on the cake for both of them” Shion paused to wait for Shiro to speak up, when no feedback came he continued, “You didn’t notice, but Allen has a look on his face when you mentioned her.”

“Oh, he was jealous?” Shiro finally spoke up, “I understand where you’re coming from Shion, but we need to let Kanda and Allen handle this.”

“If we give them a little push then Allen won’t be so sad at time.” Shiro nodded in agreement at that. 

“I sorta agree with that part, but how are we going to do that?” Shion looked in deep thought for a second. 

“From what I saw from being around Kanda, he’s very possessive about Allen. Maybe we can used that to our advantage,” Shion saw that Nezumi was looking towards him from his seat next to Kanda, and held up a finger.

“Okay, but how are we going to do that?” 

“By making him as insanely jealous as possible. Jealousy usually leads to passion and then it’ll go from there.” Shion saw his brother’s head tilted once more in confusion. “Just trust me. We’re going to make sure that Allen knows about this.”

“Okay, but who are we going to get to do this though?”

“My friend Inukashi, he’s straight as a board and the only thing to make him go is those damn dogs of his and a female with long legs. I think he works in the office.” Shion could see from where he was standing that Nezumi, Kuroh, Kanda, and Allen were getting restless.

“Who’s Inukashi?” Shiro wanted to finish this conversation and get back to his boyfriend. 

“You only met him one time, but he used to go to elementary school with me. He transferred out during 4th grade though, but we managed to keep in contact.”

“Okay, but how are we’re going to get him to do the deed though?” 

“Leave that all to me. The best part of this is that Allen don’t really have no idea who he is, so that is another bonus.”

“You’re positive that Allen won’t get hurt by this? You saw how short Kanda’s temper can be. I don’t want Cross making a surprise visit.” Shiro gave a worried look to his eldest brother.

“I’m 95% sure this plan would work. The other 5% of this plan not working is Kanda being stubborn and confused about what’s happening thus making him lash out. Which is something I really don’t want.” Shion told his younger sibling, “Like I said before, Allen is going to know about this before it gets too drastic.”

“Okay, Shion If you’re sure about this whole thing,” Shiro let out a long sigh, “Then count me in.”

“I knew I could rely on you, Shiro.” Shion put his hand on his younger brother’s should, “Trust me Shiro, everything is going to be okay.”

“Oh I trust you, who I do not trust is that girly face over there.” Shiro made a face at Kanda’s back. “I don’t want him hurting Allen.” 

“Shiro, I understand that completely. Kanda is pretty much a wild card, but if it’s one thing I learned is to take chances.”

Shiro nodded in agreement, “All right fine, now can we please go eat. I’m starving.”

“Yep, now we can go. I think I saw Kuroh look over here about 5 times already so we better hurry.” With that the two brothers made their way to the empty lunch line, got their food, and sat down in their respective spots.

“You two sure took a long time.” Nezumi said as Shion said down next to him.

“I was just telling, Shiro about the importance of lube and condoms.” Shion and Allen held in a laugh as Shiro started coughing on his drink. 

“You need to drink slower,” Kuroh said patting Shiro on the back.

“Why was I born to a family filled with perverts? Cross surely has gotten into you guy’s heads or something,” Shiro said once his coughing calm down.

“Oh please, Shiro. You’re worse than we are.” Allen said as he munched on his dango. “I wonder if it’s appropriate to bring up someone’s neko fetish.” 

“Neko Fetish?” Kuroh and Nezumi said at once, even Kanda looked slightly mortified. Kuroh, on the other hand, was envisioning Shiro in a cat costume.

“Oops,” Allen said, not even looking remorseful at all

“Bro, here.” Nezumi handed Kuroh his drink, “You looked so dehydrated right now.”

“Hush, Nezumi.” Kuroh took the drink anyways. Shiro, on the other hand, was about turn as red as Kanda’s hair ribbon.

“Allen, why must you do this while we’re eating? At least I don’t moan a certain person name out on occasions.” Shiro took in at how his brother’s face with pink, and how Kanda almost went green with envy. ‘Maybe Shion was right after all.’ He thought to himself.

“I’m convinced that Shion is the innocent one of you three.” Nezumi said in amusement.

“Oh please, Zumi. You’re just being biased” Shiro responded trying to steal some food off of Shion’s plate. Shion slapped his hand away, “Shiro, you literally just ate about five minutes ago.”

“But I’m still hungry. Please Shion.” Shiro pulled his best puppy dog eyes, and saw Shion sigh in defeat.

“Fine, here. Don’t complain to me when you gain weight.” Shion slid the tray across the table, and watched in disgust as Shiro ate it like a madman.

“Nezumi, you three never explained the whole Lena being your cousin thing,” Shion turned to him.

“Well, Kuroh is a better storyteller about stuff like that than I am. I give this one to him.” Nezumi gestured towards his brother to begin.

“It all began when…” Kuroh started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I made Inukashi into a male because in No.6 the gender is left up to the viewers. In almost all of the NezuShi fics I read InuKashi usually is a girl, so I wanted to try something different for once and go from there :). The plan is now set. How is Kanda going to take it? Find out next time and thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had bad writer's block. This chapter is a little on the lenghty side sorry about that  
> Enjoy the chapter :)

“It all began when our mom would always go out at all times of night, and stay gone.” Kuroh started, “Lee, our godfather and her childhood best friend, was always taking care of us while she went on her many rendezvous. We would always think that he was secretly in love with her.” 

“Why would you guys think that?” Allen asked 

“Well our mother was an extreme charmer, and a beauty. She was a big flirt as well. All she had to do was bat her eyes and ask Lee to do something, and he would do it with no questions ask,” Kuroh replied. “Anyways, Lee’s younger sister Lena was always over at our house while Lee babysat us. It felt weird to call her auntie when we were practically the same age. So, we just called each other cousins.”

“If you don’t me asking, Kuroh. What happened to your mom anyways?” Shion asked him

“Well, after she married my father and cheated on him with Nezumi’s dad. She just disappeared one day. Thank goodness Kanda was old enough to help Lee raise both me and Nezumi.” Kuroh shrugged. 

“So where are your fathers? Are they still alive?” Shiro asked. Kuroh face became dark with grief at the question.

“My father was kill in a car crash, Nezumi and Kanda’s dads are out of the picture.” Shiro put a hand on his “Oh, sorry. Had I known I wouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Kuroh squeezed his hand to reassure him. “Lee is mostly over the heartbreak that she caused him, but he still keeps longing for her return.”

“That reminds me when I was running over to you guys, I heard Nezumi mention something about a switchblade. Who gave you guys weapons?” Shion and Allen looked slightly unnerved at this statement.

“Lee gave us the weapons, because according to him that we were too pretty to be left defenseless. Unfortunately, these two got swords while I got the switchblade all because I’m the youngest.” Nezumi replied, “He even got a dojo for us to go train at, but mostly Kanda and Kuroh frequents it. I don’t like that place at all.” He turned to Kanda, “Sounds like a date spot for you and your little Moyashi over here.” 

“Shut it, rat.” Kanda grumbled out with his arms folded. Nezumi face went from teasing to serious, “I don’t want that lady to come back at all. Hopefully she’s dead somewhere.”

“Nezumi!” Kuroh gave him a disapproving look, “You know better than to say something like that about our mother.” Shion, Allen, and Shiro were taken aback by the sudden remark from Nezumi.

“She’s your mother. All that woman did was give birth to me.” Nezumi got up with his tray in his hand, “I catch you guys later.” With that he dumped his trash in the bin, and left the cafeteria. 

“Um, what’s wrong with him?” Allen asked in confusion, “He was just teasing Kanda a moment ago.”

“Our little brother is the type of person who takes betrayal hard. He feels like our mom betrayed us by leaving us and going off to enjoy her life.” Kuroh explained to him, “That pain and anger he has towards her turned into hatred, which is why we sometimes be weary to talk about her around him.”

“It’s been six years though, Kuroh. We got over it somewhat.” Kanda told him

“Kanda you know for a fact that Nezumi is the type to hold onto a grudge no matter what.” Kuroh then turned to Shion, who was watching the door that Nezumi left out of, “Shion, I’m going to need you to go after him and try to calm him down before he ends up wounded like this one over here.”

“Why do I have to go though?” Shion tilted his head in confusion

“Because, even though you two only knew each other for such a short time, you are probably the only one who can calm him down at this time.” Kuroh move his head towards the door, and gestured for Shion to get a move on it

“Okay, fine. Shiro, you can throw that tray out. I’ll see you later about finishing what we started.” With that Shion got up from the table, and followed Nezumi out the door. Once he was out of the cafeteria, he noticed that Nezumi hadn’t gone very far and was sitting on the floor next to the band room. He approached him slowly, and sat down next to him giving Nezumi the space that he needed.

“I really freaked you guys out back there, huh?” Nezumi spoke up, looking towards Shion.

“Not really, we were shocked at the sudden mood change,” Shion moved a little closer to him, “Your mom must really be a raw subject for you.”

“She just up and left us with no regards if we were going to be okay.” Nezumi face grew darker, “She didn’t even leave us nothing to remember her by. If it wasn’t for Lee finding us in that cold house and taking us to his dojo, we would be dead right now.” 

“But you and your brothers are here now, Nezumi. That’s the good that came out of all of this.” Shion put a hand on his shoulder, “Is that the reason why you can’t stand Lee’s dojo?” Nezumi nodded in response. 

“My brothers will rarely speak about her around me, because I start to get angry. Today was just that exception.” Nezumi stood up from the floor, “I will not forgive her what she did to us.”

Shion stood up as well, “Kuroh did mention that you have a nasty vengeful streak when you’re done wrong.”

Nezumi smirked, “He’s one to talk, he would literally kill someone if they touch his tape recorder that his father left him.”

“That reminds, Nezumi.” Shion tilted his head in deep thought, “My mom left me as well, and I don’t hate her.”

“That’s different, you have a rose-colored view on the world and can see good in everyone.” Nezumi ignored the offended look from Shion, “From what I seen when I came over to your house that one day, your mom left you in good hands.”

“I don’t have a rose-colored view of the world, jerk. I just sympathize with everyone,” Shion said with a glare in his direction.

“I’ve only know you for a couple of days, but even I can tell that you’re pretty naive.” Nezumi once again ignored the offended glare that Shion cast to him. 

“Take that back, Nezumi.”

“Nope, you’re so quick to anger.” Shion made a move to jump on him, but Nezumi moved out the way in time. 

“I see that you’re feeling better, you jerk.” Shion caught himself before he fell on the floor.

Before Nezumi could answer, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Shion, you have chemistry right after this right?" Shion nodded in affirmation. 

“Oh, cool. We have the same class, although I'm pretty sure I slept during most of it during on the first day”

"Why did you fall asleep anyways?"

“Because I was tired, Lee chewed me out when the teacher called him. I rather hear his lecture about how education is important and how I should do better so I don’t end up 21 in 9th grade than have Kanda find out it, I would still be hearing it to this day.” 

“Find out about what, Rat?” A deep voice said behind him. Nezumi gave a slight jump at the sound his elder brother voice.

“Girly face, why the hell are you sneaking up on me? You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Nezumi gave Kanda a death glare, but Kanda was more focused on what Nezumi said when he walked up to them.

“Nezumi,” He saw his youngest brother visibly gulp at the sound his name, “What didn’t you want me to find out about?”

“Uh, nothing bro. Nothing at all.” Kanda could tell that he was lying by the way his eyes darted to Shion, but he decided to let it go for now.

“Fine, I will find out eventually. Now you two get to class before you be late.” 

“We was just going actually. Let’s go, Shion.” Nezumi grabbed Shion’s arm and pulled him towards the direction of the classroom.

“Man, Kanda you sure are terrifying when you want to be,” Kanda looked up at the sound of Allen’s voice.

“He’s hiding something I can feel it. He wouldn’t have let me get away with telling him to do something.”

“You are too worked up, you know that? It’s natural for little brothers to hold secrets.” 

“Natural for your brothers maybe, but when my brothers start keeping secrets it's usually something not good.” Kanda couldn’t shake this gut feeling, ‘I’m going to have to ask Lee when fourth ends.’

“Aw, look at you being the overprotective brother.” Allen ignored the look that Kanda gave him, “When you find out you’re going to laugh at the fact that it was something small.”

“I don’t laugh,” Kanda looked around the corridor, “Where’s your other brother?”

“Well you need to; it would stop you from being a stick in the mud.” Allen once again ignore the look that Kanda gave him, “Shiro went ahead with Kuroh to leadership, supposedly he didn’t know that he had that class with him either.” Allen noticed that Kanda was still looking at him with that same expression.

“I am a not a stick in the mud, Moyashi. I know how to have fun.”

“No you don’t Bakanda. Your idea of fun is being angsty.”  
“I am not angsty, okay? Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining about me being fun this summer.” Kanda took in immense pleasure that Allen finally stopped, and now took on a scarlet flush. 

“Pervert, why does your mind always goes to that?” Allen could’ve swore that he saw Kanda eyes grow darker, and he had got a look on his face like he was about to eat Allen whole.

“I just like the memory of you being spread out beneath me with that adorable expression, and that tight body flushed in pleasure. It’s a good memory to have.” Once again Kanda took in the pleasure of making his precious Moyashi scarlet red. 

“Judging by your expression, I presume that it’s a great memory for you as well?”

“Get real, Bakanda. I’m just shocked at the fact that you can say things like that, and not blink an eye.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but Allen wasn’t about to admit that Kanda’s admission made his body ignite with nerves and fluttering. 

Kanda shrugged, “When it comes to things I desire the most in the world, it usually don’t bother me.” He made a motioned to step closer to Allen, but Allen moved away.

“Don’t think that you’re off the hook from earlier, Kanda. I’m still mad at you.” Kanda gave a long sigh, and moved back to his previous spot. 

“That’s expected of you, Moyashi. Just don’t keep me in the doghouse for too long, okay?” Kanda heard the warning bell go off, “Aren’t you going to be late for class?”

“I’ll decide when it’ll be time to let you off the hook, Kanda.” Allen couldn’t help but feel sort of giddy at the slight concerned look in the otherwise cold yet passionate eyes, “I’m currently in study hall for fourth so I’m all good here, you?”

“I got weaponry during this time, I just got pick up my sword from Lee’s office.”

“Lee keeps your weapons in his office?”

Kanda shook his head lightly, “No, when we have school he forbids us from taking them, but he keeps mine in his office due to me having that class. Although Nezumi sometimes brings his to school.”

After the final bell sounded signaling that class was about to start, Kanda got close to Allen again and had to resist the urge to pull him into his arms and hold him tight. He decided against it, ‘Now is not the time for that. You’re trying to get back into his good graces again.’ 

“Looks like it’s time for us to part, Moyashi.” Kanda reached out his hand, and ruffled Allen’s hair. With that parting gesture, he turned around and made his way to Lee’s office leaving behind a once again flustered Allen.

‘Again, just where does he get off doing things like that.’ Allen thought to himself, before he also made his to class. 

Kanda walked into Lee’s office, not surprised that Lena is nowhere to be seen. ‘Lee must’ve been hellbent on her getting to class.’ He approached the desk in the center of the room, where a chair was turned face to the wall. Before he could say anything to announce his presence, the chair swung around revealing a handsome man with long purple hair pulled back in a ponytail, glasses, and a beret. Kanda also noted how his grin has gotten bigger.

“Ah, Kanda. Why do I have the pleasure of seeing your face before this afternoon?” Lee said, leaning back in his desk chair, “I gave you the money that you three need for the month, correct? He motioned for Kanda to take a sit at his desk.

“I really have no idea why you three will prefer to stay in that shack of a house. I could easily get you one where I live at.”

Kanda held up his hand, he heard this complaint many times before. “Lee, I just came to get my sword for the next class. Also, I keep telling you that we’re find at our current home.”

Lee sighed, leave it to Kanda to once again be stubborn about the manner. He stood up from his desk and walked to the safe that he kept in the corner of the room. He opened the safe, and pulled out Kanda’s Mugen. “Kanda, I don’t know why you three insist on staying on that part of town.” 

“I keep telling you, Lee. We’re fine.” Lee made his way back to his desk and handed Kanda his sword. Giving him a quick onceover, he noticed that Kanda looked like he got wounded from something.

“That wound on your hip says otherwise. Let me guess, your temper got the best of you?”

“This didn’t happen on our side of town. Some guys tried to jump me while I was walking with my friend, and I got nicked.”

“See this is why I don’t want you and your brothers staying on that side of town. Nezumi’s temper is way worse than yours. What will happen if he gets into it, and it be worse than that little nick?”

“Lee, we literally have this argument on a day to day basis. Nezumi is strong-willed at best, it’s not going to take a bunch of guys to take him down. Remember you were the one who had us train him in hand to hand combat, and he’s almost fast as Kuroh.”

“I’m concerned for Kuroh too, you know a gentle pretty thing like him is almost a target for evil.”

Kanda smirked, “If Kuroh heard you call him that, he would skin you alive.” Lee gave a slight shudder at the image.

“Seriously though, we’re fine. I don’t know what we’ll say to convince you otherwise. I didn’t come here for your many lectures, or just to get my sword though.”

Lee sat up straight in his seat with a look of interest, he made a gesture for him to continue. Kanda also sat up straight, and looked Lee square in the eye.

“Lee, was Nezumi in some kind of trouble on the first day of school?” Kanda saw how Lee was looking around the room not paying him any attention, “Lee.”

“That’s a secret between me and Nezumi. I didn’t know that you were such an overprotective elder brother.” Kanda glare was almost enough to make Lee cower, “Kanda, that look is useless to me.”

“I’ll have us spend the entire weekend plus a couple of days at your house.” Kanda was almost glad that he could read Lee so well, if his current expression was anything to go by. 

“I would love that, actually. I barely see you guys anymore.” 

“Before, I make the arrangements. I’m going to need know what happened with Nezumi on the first day of school.”

“Nothing major, although I know you’re going to make it a big deal, he just fell asleep during the class and the teacher called me and told me.”

“He fell asleep? That’s it?” Kanda said in disbelief, although his words didn’t match with the current thoughts going on in his head

“Yeah, for some reason he didn’t want you to know. Something about how you’ll have his head on a spike.”

Kanda stood up from his seat, “That should be the least of his worries. I’ll see you later, Lee.” He walked out the office with a burning thought in his mind, ‘He is so going to get it.’

“Oops,” Lee said still his office, a little scared for Nezumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm thinking about writing a flashback chapter on Kanda and Allen's time during the summer. Also, Nezumi is about to be in trouble, hopefully Kuroh can talk Kanda down. Also, I put Kuroh's, Kanda's and Nezumi's weapons in this chapter to make a little bit more realistic. I'm trying to figure out a way to fit Allen's weapon in this story. 
> 
> Edit: I completely forgot about Nezumi going to fourth on the first day of school, so I just wrote the whole skipping thing out. Kanda is still going to overreact of course   
> Until Next Time :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it's kind of lengthy lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Please read the massive end notes :D

Nezumi sat in fourth period bored out of his wits. ‘I knew that I should’ve skipped.’ He sighed loudly, gaining the attention from Shion who was sitting next to him. Shion wrote a note on his notebook, and moved it so Nezumi could see what he had written.

“What’s wrong with you?” the paper read. Nezumi gave a quick glance to Izumo to make sure that he wasn’t looking their way, and wrote back. “Nothing, I’m just bored out of my mind. I should’ve skipped.”

Shion gave him a look of disapproval as soon as he read those words, “Had you done that, Kanda would’ve had your head. You saw how scary he was in the hallway, earlier.”

Before Nezumi could write back, a student suddenly stood up and shouted “Get the fuck away from me you stupid monkey!” Everyone in the classroom turned towards the noise. Izumo also stood up.

“Yata and Fushimi, can you please explain why you two are interrupting my class?” His words were calm, but it also sounded threatening. 

“Because,” Yata pointed at the male besides him, “He don’t know how to conserve space, and he’s always invading mine.”

Fushimi sighed annoyance, “Misaki, I wasn't nowhere near you. I dropped my pencil, and you freaked out like usual when I went to retrieve it.”

“Boy these two must really dislike each other,” Shion whispered to Nezumi, who was watching the scene unfold in front of him. 

“Either that or they want to screw each other.” He replied

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Yata screamed out, by this time Izumo was quite fed up with the interruptions. He stood up from his desk, and walked to where the two were sitting. 

“If you two don’t keep it down, I’m going to have to send you out of here. Others are trying to work, you know?” He saw Yata about to protest once again, “Yata, it’s been the same story for you two for past three years. Keep it down, I won’t repeat myself again.”

With that he walked back to his desk, and sat back down. Shion and Nezumi were still confused at what just happened. “Yep, it’s some sexual tension going on there,” Nezumi put his down on the desk and watched as the clock ticked by slowly. Shion went back to taking his notes. However, the silence once again was broken.

 

“Will you stop!” Yata once again screamed out. Before Fushimi could respond, a pair of hands pulled them up out of their seats and pulled them to the door. “I told you two to stop, didn’t I? Seems like you two want to go visit Ms. Awashima down in detention.” He ignored the protests coming from the duo, and turned to the class. 

“I expect that you guys will behave, while I go and drop off these two off.” With that he disappeared from the door, with Yata and Fushimi in tow. The class started to buzz with different conversations.

“We only have a few minutes of class left,” Nezumi said checking his phone, “Those two came in right on time with their little love quarrel.” He noticed that Shion wasn’t paying him any mind, instead he was texting someone in his phone.

“Who are you texting, Shion?” Nezumi asked, getting a little jealous.

“Shiro,” Shion replied, unaware of the tone of Nezumi’s voice. Nezumi, who was secretly kicking himself for getting worked up, just merely nodded and went back to watching the clock like before. Suddenly Shion stood up, once again gaining Nezumi’s attention.

“I got to go and meet Shiro at the office; stop by there so we can walk outside together okay?” Shion gathered his books, “When Izumo comes back, tell him that I went to the nurse because I was feeling ill.” 

“Alright,” Nezumi replied, a little crestfallen. Without much thought to his actions, Shion gave him a quick hug.

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver.” With that Shion walked out the classroom, leaving behind an unusually giddy Nezumi. A small smile spread across his face at the memory of his crush initiating the contact for once.

‘There’s hope after all,’ Nezumi thought to himself, wanting more than ever for the period to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shion walked out the classroom, and almost collapsed on the floor from sheer embarrassment. ‘I can’t believe that I just did that.’ He thought to himself, ‘Nezumi is going to be teasing me for days because of this.’ After a few minutes of self-pity, Shion finally made his way to the office. Shiro was going to meet him there to continue their plan of getting Kanda and Allen together.

“I hope he doesn’t make me wait too long,” Shion to himself when he finally arrived at the office.

 

Meanwhile with Yashiro……….  
Shiro sat in leadership not even focused on what the teacher was saying, something about an upcoming school event that they need to be prep for. All his attention was solely on the gorgeous male sitting next to him. Kuroh, on the other hand, was so focused on the teacher's words that it was a little unnerving.  
Shiro poked him in the side, causing Kuroh to give him a look of displeasure. “You really should pay attention to what the teacher is saying, Shiro,” he said when the teacher stopped talking.

“How can I pay attention with you right next to me?” 

“That’s no excuse for being distracted.” Thankfully, the teacher left them to do whatever they wanted and wasn’t paying anyone attention.

“With you looking like that, babe. It’s always a good excuse.” Before Kuroh could respond, he was interrupted by his phone. Checking his phone, he saw that he had a text from Kanda.

“We’re about to be one short of a brother,” the message read. Kuroh’s face became one of confusion.

“Why?” he texted back, not even a minute later Kanda replied.

“Because I’m about kill him.” Kuroh rolled his eyes at that, Kanda is probably over-exaggerated like usual.

“What’s going on, Kuroh?” Shiro piped up next to him noticing his facial expressions, Kuroh sent a quick text back before he responded

“Nothing, just Kanda talking about killing Nezumi” After noticing Shiro concerned look he added, “This is typical behavior, Shiro. Nezumi is going to be alright.”

“Okay, good. You two really should get that guy some anger management classes.” Shiro moved his hand to twirl the hair hanging from Kuroh’s bangs, but was promptly swatted away.

“Stop,” Kuroh said. Noticing Shiro’s growing pout, he had to refrain himself from kissing him right then and there. 

“But it’s so pretty,” Shiro said in a whining tone. Kuroh sighed, and held his hand instead.

“Maybe, I’ll let you braid it when you’re free next time.” Once again, Kuroh was blinded by Shiro’s smile. ‘It takes so little to please him,’ Kuroh couldn’t repressed the urge this time and gave Shiro a quick kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one. After a short while of lip lock, the couple finally parted for some much needed air.

“You’re too good to me, babe.” Shiro said, “Don’t be mad when it comes out terrible either, okay?” Kuroh didn’t reply, but gave a smile in return and gave his hand a squeeze. The calm moment between the two were interrupted by their phones going off. Kuroh responded first to his message from Kanda.

“He fell asleep in class, Kuroh. You know that’s grounds for detention,” the message read.

Kuroh sighed once again and replied, “I really think that you’re overreacting. Maybe he was tired. No need to get your ribbon in a twist.”

Shiro checked his phone, and noticed that he got a message from Shion. “About that plan, Shiro we need to do it today. My teacher left so I’m free to go.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, and texted back “Same here, but getting away from this boyfriend of mind is going to be tricky.”

Not even a second later, Shion responded with “Just tell him that you’re going to see me in the office.”

“Ugh, okay.” With that final text sent, Shiro said to Kuroh, “I’m going to go meet, Shion in the office. Apparently, he needs me for something.” 

“Alright, will you be coming back?”

“No, but come to the office when the bell rings okay?” With that Shiro gave Kuroh a kiss, and walked out the classroom towards the office. ‘Man am I glad that our teacher lets us leave the classroom when we want to at times.’ Getting to the office finally, he saw Shion waiting for him looking sort of impatient.

“What took you so long, Shiro?”

“The leadership classroom is on the other side of the school, Shi. I tried to get here as fast as I could.” Shiro checked the time on his phone, “We still got a few minutes left before schools ends. Let’s get this over it.”

“It won’t be easy though, Inukashi would want something in return.” Shion told Shiro as they walked through the door, “I don’t know what yet, but hopefully we can figure something out.” As soon as those words left his mouth, a handsome male appear from the back. His long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his outfit was sort of dirty looking.

“Hey, Shion long time no see.” He said when he arrived at the desk, “I didn’t know that you went to this school.” He took notice of Shiro standing next to Shion, “and who is this? A relative of yours?

I got my schedule in the mail so I didn’t have to go to the office, and this is my brother Shiro/” Shion explained to him. After the introduction process was over, he continued: “Inukashi, we need a small favor from you.”

“I knew you needed something, what is it?” He sat down behind the desk.

“We kind of need you to make our elder brother’s ex-lover jealous,” Shiro said, feeling a little unnerved at this whole situation. 

“Playing with someone’s emotions to make them react a certain way, classy. But why me?” 

“Well you’re the first person I thought of,” Shion told him, “It’s nothing major just hang out with him for a couple of days and build a friendship with him.”

“I hope you two knows that I’m not remotely into dudes, right?” Inukashi was loving watching the two brothers squirm, “What’s in it for me?”

Shiro and Shion secretly cursed to themselves, they haven’t thought that far yet. They looked at each other unsure about to do, finally Shion came up with a solution. “We’ll work with you at your hotel for a week.”

“Tempting, but we have enough employees. Next.” Shion and Shiro once again was at lost about what to do, but what Inukashi said next gave them the greenlight.

“You two know that pretty girl that was just in here? Green hair, small, and a black dress?” 

“That’s our brother ex cousin,” Shiro told him. 

“Get me a date with her, after I do this okay?” Shiro was about to agree, but Shion cut him off with a shake of his head.

“Um no, it’s no telling if she might actually like you. What we can do is introduce you two and let it take it off from there, deal?” Inukashi seemed to be thinking this over, then promptly nodded. 

“Fine but I have to ask what’s the point of this?” 

“I want to give our brother’s ex a little push to remind their relationship. Those two are so in love with, each other that it’s sickening.” Inukashi’s expression took one of disbelief, to which Shiro quickly added to Shion’s words. “If you don’t believe us, you’ll see for yourself, all we want is for our brother to be happy.”

“That is so sweet that it’s gross, I’ll help you out with this little scheme. If I get punched in the face by this dude, you two are paying for my hospital bills.” 

“Thanks so much, Inukashi. I’ll introduce to his cousin to you during lunch tomorrow.” Shion and Shiro could barely contain their excitement. The bell rang a few seconds later, and Shion and Shiro waved goodbye to Inukashi who barely waved back. They walked out the office, and waited for Nezumi and Kuroh to arrive. 

“I can’t believe that he actually agreed to do it,” Shiro said.

“Same here, hopefully this don’t go wrong. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Shion’s waist. After the immediate scare went away, he realizes that it was Nezumi behind him.

“Nezumi, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Shion said when he was released from Nezumi’s embrace.

“I would say sorry, but I’m not the least apologetic.” Nezumi shrugged, “it just a little payback from earlier.” 

“What happened earlier, Zumi?” Shiro asked him

“Well your lovely older brother over here,” Nezumi gestured to Shion, “Finally made a move.”

“He did?” Shiro looked in Shion direction, where the poor guy was trying to blend into the floor, “Shi, why you didn’t tell me this?”

“Because it was nothing more than a hug, Shiro.”

“You’re saying that now, and it’ll turn more into a hug.” Shion didn’t say anything, but he did shove Shiro a little. 

“Why the violence, Shion.” Shiro said in a whining tone, that he knew got on Shion’s nerves.

“Because, you’re being an annoying little brother.” Shion replied causing Shiro to pout.

“Hey! I’m not annoying.” Shiro was about continue his rant, but he was cut off by a voice that he knew too well.

“You may not be annoying, but you sure are loud.” Kuroh said when he walked up to the three standing there.

“Kuroh! You’re supposed to be on my side. What kind of boyfriend are you?”  
“The kind that knows the truth when he sees and hears it,” Turning his attention to Nezumi he added, “Looks like someone is about to be in trouble soon. Kanda seems to be out for your head.”

“Why? I haven’t done anything,” Nezumi thought back to earlier, when Kanda looked like he was about to murder him right then and there.

“You’re going to have to ask him that, when we see him.” Kuroh went to Shiro’s side, but Shiro moved away from.

“I can’t believe that you’re mad at what I said,” Kuroh said refraining from doing something uncharacteristic, like laughing. 

“I’m more hurt than anything,” Shiro sounded upset, but everyone can tell that he’s being playful. 

“Don’t be like that, Shiro.” Kuroh gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Fine, I forgive you just this once.” The couple was interrupted by the sound of Nezumi gagging in disgust.

“You two are disgusting,” Shion nodded in agreement. 

“Funny I could say the same thing about you and Shion, Zumi.” Before Shion could say something in his defense, Kuroh spoke up, “Shouldn’t we be getting outside now? Nezumi when you see Kanda try not to run for him.” With that, he grabbed Shiro’s hand and led him outside with the other two in tow. 

Once they were out the building, they saw that Kanda and Allen were waiting for them. Allen looked a little worried. The group made their way over to them, but Nezumi stayed back a little. It didn’t work, Kanda immediately zero in on him.

“Nezumi,” Kanda said in a low tone when the group got to them. Nezumi gulped visibly, anytime Kanda uses his name it means that he’s big trouble. 

“Hey bro, did I tell you that you look even more better than earlier.” The look on Kanda’s face told him that now was not the time for sucking up. Nezumi sighed, “What did I do this time, Kanda?”

“For one, you fell asleep in class. I told you not to mess up this year, Rat.”

“That’s it? I’m that guessing Lee told you, in exchange for something so what is it?” Nezumi couldn’t believe that his brother was making a big deal out of nothing. He gave a look to Kuroh, Allen, Shion, or Shiro for help but everyone else looked just as worried.

“Nezumi, you are taking this too lightly. What would’ve happened if you had gotten detention? Things like that goes on your record.” Nezumi shook his head at his brother’s overacting. 

“Kanda, I’m pretty sure that things like that don’t go on your record.” Kanda got even angrier at Nezumi’s words. 

“I’m glad that you’re taking this so lightly, Rat.” Kanda took a moment to calm down, “Don’t even think about the house this weekend.”

“You can’t ground me. Last time I checked Lee is my guardian not you.” Nezumi was beyond angry, how was he supposed to go on his date with Shion now? Once again he looked to Kuroh for help, and thankfully this time his brother caught onto his please

“Kanda, you can’t restrict him in the house for the whole weekend. At least let him go out on Saturday.” Kuroh felt a little bad for Nezumi. ‘Kanda is always so hard on him’ he thought to himself, though he knew that Kanda was only worried about Nezumi. 

Kanda sighed, and after much consideration he finally agreed. “Fine, Nezumi you can go out on Saturday.” He held up a hand as Nezumi looked like he’s about protest, “You can people over on Friday, but Sunday you’re confined to the house okay?” 

“Whatever you got planned with this one over here,” he gestured to Shion, “can be done in our home.” 

“Fine,” Nezumi said still a little angry, but grateful for Kuroh. ‘I have to go buy him a new spatula kit when I get a chance.’ 

“By the way, we have to go to Lee’s house next weekend. Don’t make any plan.” Nezumi made a face, but didn’t protest. With that, Kanda turned and made his way towards the direction of their house. 

“Sorry about that, Shion. Looks like our date have to be relocated, is that okay with you?” To Nezumi’s surprise, Shion immediately replied with “Yeah, that’s fine. I can finally see where you live.”

“Be warned now, my neighborhood is not the best but it’s safe. I’ll text Shiro the address.” Nezumi gave him a quick hug and followed Kanda towards their house. Kuroh gave Shiro a kiss goodbye and left as well. 

“Man, Kanda sure is scary.” Shiro said when the brothers disappeared from their sight.

“Allen, you sure you want to be with someone with a scary temperament like that?” Shion asked 

“Well Allen’s temper is scary too at times, Shion” Allen looked like he was about to turn into a tomato.

“He’s not that bad, you two. Now let’s get home before it gets dark.” With that, the brothers made their way to their house. When they got to the house, they were surprised to find the door unlocked.

“Shiro did you lock it before you left?” Allen asked weary.

“Of course I did Al, I’m not that forgetful.” Shiro responded back. The brothers walked through the door, with Shiro grabbing his umbrella that he keeps for rainy days. Standing in the foyer, they listened for any sound in the kitchen or the living room.

“You go check first, Shion,” Shiro pushed his brother closer to the entrance.

“Why do I have to go first? You’re the one with the weapon, Shiro.” Shion glared at his brother.

“You can distract him, while I hit him with the umbrella.” Before Shion could respond, Allen spoke up

“We will get nowhere if we keep standing here. Shiro you stand in front of us since you got the weapon. Shion you and I will stand behind him, deal?” When no protests came from either of them, Allen motioned for Shiro to proceed. Readying the umbrella, Shiro pulled the door leading to the living room open and walked into the room looking around. He saw that it was a wine glass on the coffee table.

Before the brothers could process who was in their home, they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Once again readying the umbrella, Shiro walked into the kitchen. He saw a glimpse of red hair digging through their fridge. ‘Who the hell is that’ the brothers thought to themselves.

“It’s about time you guys arrived,” the redhead said to them with his head still in the fridge. 

Upon recognizing the voice, the brothers calmed down greatly. “Cross, you nearly gave us a heart attack. Why are you here anyways?” Allen was tempted to slap their godfather in the head.for scaring them. 

“Well, I took a break from traveling and what better way to do that then be with my favorite godsons.” Cross stood up with a bottle of wine in his hand. 

“We’re your only godsons.” Shiro lowered his umbrella, “Where did you get that wine from/”

“I stored it last time I visited. I’ll be traveling again in about a week from now.” Cross poured himself another glass. 

“Why didn’t you use the glass that you left in the living room, you slob?” Shion twisted his nose in slight disgust.

“Ah Shion, always strict on being clean. I’ll clean it up after I finished drinking this glass.” Cross ignored Shion’s sigh and went to go sit at the table. “I have to get caught up on what’s been going on since I’ve been gone over dinner. Allen, will you be a doll, and get started on it after you finish your homework?”

“What’s wrong with your hands, old man?” After not getting a response from Cross, not that he expected one anyways. Allen sighed, and began to do his homework with his brothers. 

‘This is going to be an interesting visit,’ they thought to themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading. 
> 
> The next chapters will involve the brothers telling Cross what's going on, some tine skips, finally the date with Nezumi and Shion, Inukashi and Lena meeting, and jealousy from our sems
> 
> Also, the school scenes are sort of boring imo. So I'm going to skip some of the parts to lunch, and around the 19th chapter it's going to be a month in advance after everyone met. Which means Kuroh and Shiro finally getting it on.
> 
> Kanda and Allen's time during the summer, will be included after Kanda starts to get jealous. 
> 
> (This is lenghty again lol.) Prepare for some angst in the upcoming chapters from our semes and ukes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, I hope you all enjoy your families/friends and the yummy food :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

After their homework was done, Allen started dinner with the help of Shion. Cross sat at table drinking yet another glass of wine, while Shiro played with Neko until the food was finished. “Shiro, can you set the table? The food is almost finished.” Shion told him.

“Why can’t Cross do it? He’s literally sitting right there.” Shiro got up anyways, and got the flatware out of the cabinets.

“He asked you though, Isana. Besides, I’m elderly I can’t do much.” Cross to him, finishing his glass. 

“You’re not even that old. You’re like 38.” Shiro twisted his nose in disgust as Cross poured him another glass of wine, “Seriously why don’t you just drink the whole bottle, you drunk?” He placed a plate in front of him, and continue to set the remaining three spots. When he was done, he took a seat next to Cross.

“That’s just disgusting, as much as I love wine, I’m not that desperate for it.” Shion put a bowl rice down in front of the two, and Allen put a bowl of stew in front of them. The brothers took their seat, and the family began to eat.

“So, Cross guess who got themselves a boyfriend now.” Allen spoke up, purposely ignoring the look of pleading that Shiro was giving him.

“Really who? I thought that you broke up with that dude over the summer?” Cross responded, around his mouthful of food. 

“Swallow your food before talking, Cross.” Shion spoke up from his seat next to Allen.

“Sorry, kid. I haven’t eaten since I left, your stew is still tasty as always.” Cross look to Allen, “So which one of you got a boyfriend?”

“The youngest of us bagged himself one on the first day of school, can you believe that?” Allen responded. Shiro wanted to secretly sink into the floor and disappear.

“Oh really? What’s his name, Shiro? Does he have a father for me to bag as well.” 

“One: No, he doesn’t. Two, that’s gross. Three, his name is Kuroh.” Shiro fed some of his food to Neko, who was pawing at his leg. 

“Kuroh huh? That’s a weird name. Anything else happened since I’ve been gone?” 

“Well, Allen’s ex currently goes to our school. Those two has been acting like lovesick puppies ever since they saw each other.” Shion ignored Allen’s offended glare.

“Shion, we do not act like lovesick puppies.”

“Yes, you do.” Shion and Shiro said simultaneously. Allen didn’t say anything else, and went back to his food.

“His brother is Kuroh, and he has another younger brother named Nezumi,” Shion continued. 

“Shion is head over heels for this Nezumi dude, Cross.” Shiro interrupted, “It’s sickening actually.”

“Rat? That name is strange.” Cross got up with his plate in his hand, and went to go was it in the sink. “Love at first sight, eh Shion?” 

“Cross, no. It’s not even like that we’re just study partners.” Shion ignored Shiro and Allen make quotation marks at the word study, and cleaned the table off.

“So, does everyone have a date with their study partners on a Friday at his house?” Allen asked Shion.

“Shut up,” Shion told him. Allen didn’t respond, and instead went to fridge to find some more dango.

“Date? Looks like I need to meet this mysterious beau of yours, Shion.” 

“He’s not my beau, who even say things like that, just my study partner.”

“Sure he is, Shion.” Shiro said wiggling his brows, and went into the living room with Neko following behind him. Shion rolled his eyes at his younger brother, and followed him into the living room and sat on the loveseat next to the couch. Shiro took a seat next to him, and Neko jumped onto his lap. Allen and Cross followed behind them a minute later.

“You three know what you’re doing, right?” When his godsons gave him a look of confusion he continued, “I’m talking about with the whole boy thing, and living here on your own?”

“Cross,” Allen began getting a little unnerved, “What brought on this change of your mood? I think you had too much wine.”

“I’m being serious, brat. I do worry about you guys when I’m traveling.” 

“We’re perfectly fine, Cross. If anything, Kuroh and his brothers has done a really good job at protecting us so far.” Shiro said, while petting Neko’s fur. “Earlier today, Allen’s ex told him to run while he fighting off a group of guys. One of the dudes had knife too.”

“A knife?” Cross said in disbelief, “Well what about the two, Neo was it?” 

“Nezumi is his name, and so far, I’ve haven’t been saved yet.” Shion responded a little bummed. “Besides Cross you come back every month to check us, so we’re okay on that part.” 

“Yeah, but-” Allen interrupted his next words with, “Cross, we’re fine. We’ve been in this house since Dad died, and we live in a good neighborhood. If you’re so worried, then maybe you should stay for three weeks instead of one.” 

“Hm, that’s a good idea. It gives me a chance to see what’s going on around here.” Cross stood up and stretched, “I’m going to hit the sack,” He made his way to the stairs and before he went up them, he turned back to the brothers, “I’ll be taking you three to school tomorrow, so I can meet your men. Goodnight.” With no room for a protest, he went upstairs towards his room. The room went silent for a well, with the occasional meow of Neko.

“Still the same old, Cross. Leaving without taking no for an answer,” Allen said with a yawn, Shion looked at the clock and saw that it was well past nine. He stood up from the love seat, “We should turn in as well. We have quite the morning to look forward to.” His brothers nodded their head in agreement, and they went up the stairs to their respective rooms to get ready for bed. 

The next morning……

Nezumi groaned as his alarm clock went off, and made to shut it off but ended up throwing it against the wall. ‘Stupid thing interrupting me from dreams.’ He glared at the poor alarm clock laying across from him. He grudgingly got up from his bed, and went towards the bathroom. To his surprise, the bathroom was Kanda free for once. 

“Maybe girly face finally realized that other people need to use this bathroom,” He spoke out loud to himself, not knowing that his older brother was standing a few feet from him.

“I heard that, Rat.” His brother glared at him as he walked past him towards the kitchen. Nezumi stuck his tongue out at his brother’s back, and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. 

‘Should I wear it up, or down today?’ He thought to himself looking in the mirror. He decided on wearing it down, to switch up a bit. ‘I’m going to end up putting it up again during the day anyways’ He finished his morning routine, and went to the kitchen. Kuroh gave him a look of shock when he walked through the entrance.

“It’s been awhile since I seen you with your hair down, Nezumi.” Kuroh placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. 

“He’s doing it for Shion, Kuroh” Kanda said from his place at the table. Nezumi glared at him, “Maybe I want to switch it up a bit today, Kanda. That bun does stress your hair sometimes.” Kanda didn’t give a response to that, and went back to eating his food.

“Oh, Nezumi I was able to convince the warden over here,” Kuroh gestured to Kanda, “to let you out the house on Friday, so you can walk Shion to the house. We don’t exactly live in the best neighborhood.”

“What did you say to get him to agree to that? Blackmail? A picture of Allen nude?” Nezumi narrowly avoided the spoon thrown at his head. “Geez, so possessive Kanda.” 

Kuroh rolled his eyes at his brothers antics, “I just got him to think logically for once.” He stood up with his bowl in his hand, and went to go wash it out. “Nezumi, when you’re done please go and get dressed.” 

“Oh, that’s right, someone wants to see his boyfriend before school starts eh?” Nezumi stood up with is bowl as well, “Here you can have it.” 

“You barely ate any of it.” Kuroh took the bowl anyways. 

“I’ll be fine,” Nezumi walked out the kitchen, and went to his room. Even though it was a little chilly outside today, he decided to not wear his usual yellow shirt and leather jacket. Instead he put on his put on his black and white long sleeve shirt with his jeans that was cut around the ankle, and his usual boots. When he walked out the bedroom with his bag in tow, he saw his brothers standing by the door already about to leave.

“Took you long enough, Rat. We were about to leave without you.” Kanda gave his pants a look of disgust, “I don’t know why you insist on wearing those jeans like that. You do realize that you have others, right?”

“It still fits, so I’m going to continue wearing it.” Nezumi walked past him to the door, “Now let’s get a move on, I know that you want to see Allen, right?” He heard his brother’s familiar ‘che’ as he walked out the door behind him. 

Meanwhile at the school…...

“I’m still wondering why did we get here so early?” Shiro said for the fifth time. “The guys aren’t going to be here for another 30 minutes.” He was wearing the normal school uniform, but decided to bring his umbrella today.

“For the last time Shiro, Cross wanted to meet them first thing in the morning for some reason.” Allen was also a little mad at getting up earlier than he usually does. Today he wore his white button up with his green sweater over it and his normal blank pants, ‘I can’t believe I’m wearing this. It’s not even that cold out.’  
“Shion, your hair is getting shaggier.” Shiro gave him a focused look, “maybe you should cut your bangs?”

“Maybe you should mind your business, Shiro.” Shion too was a little crankier than usual. He was wearing his white button up with his black pants, and his sweater over it. “Cross, this better be worth it.”

“Oh it will be, brat.” Cross told him, “This give me a chance to see who has been keeping you three occupied.”

“Only psychos get up first thing in the morning, Cross.” Allen thought for a second, “On a secondhand you’re pretty crazy so that explains it.”

“Shut it, brat.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nezumi and his brothers finally made it to the school. When they got there, however, they saw that their respective loves were standing next to a tall man with red hair, and a mask by his side. ‘Who is this weirdo,’ Nezumi thought to himself.

“Finally,” Shiro said when he spotted them, “I thought you three would never get here.” Kuroh went to his side, and gave him a kiss, not knowing that he was being heavily analyzed by the male standing a few feet away. His brothers also went to their respective loves.

“Hey Shion, who is this?” Nezumi gestured to man, who was watching his brothers intently. 

“Oh, this is our godfather, Cross.” Shion turned to man in question, not seeing the quick look of shock that went across the other's eyes, “Cross this is the three that you’ve been waiting on.”

Cross first gave a look to Kanda, “I can tell right now that you’re the one who broke Allen’s heart.” He didn’t Kanda a chance to answer before continuing, “Do it again, and I’ll make you regret it.” Kanda was a loss for words, ‘Did this old man just threaten me?’ Nezumi silently laughed at someone putting his brother in his place for once.

Cross looked to Kuroh next, “I can tell from the way that you locked lips with Shiro, that you’re his man.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Kuroh could hear Nezumi snickering in the background, ‘I’ll deal with him later.’ Cross twisted his nose up in disgust.

“Please don’t call me that. It makes me feel old.” Cross finally turned his attention to Nezumi, “You’re Nathan, right?” Cross saw Shion all but stopped Nezumi from making a snarky remark, like he expected him to do, ‘Interesting’

“Cross, I told you over ten times that his name is Nezumi.” Shion glared at his godfather, who put his hands up in his defense.

“You know that I’m forgetful in things like that,” He gave the three a onceover, “These three all look like punks. Especially this one,” He pointed towards Nezumi.

‘This is Shion’s godfather,’ Nezumi reminded himself for the second time, ‘I can’t go off on him like I want to.’ He looked towards his brothers, who were thinking the same thing.

“Cross, don’t you think that you’re been a little hard on them?” Allen spoke up, putting a hand on Kanda’s back, “You just met them.” He ignored the little hitch of Kanda’s breath.

“Yeah well, I don’t like them.” Cross held his hand up as his godsons made to make another protest. He wasn’t serious in the least, ‘let’s see how these three react.’ He thought to himself with a hidden smirk.

Gathering himself he said, “I don’t want you three to see them any longer.” The reaction he received was quite entertaining; Shiro looked like he wanted to jump on him, while Shion and Allen was at lost for words. Cross also noticed how the three boys in question was holding themselves back from going off on him. “I don’t want to hear any protests, understand? Say goodbye, boys.” His godsons made another attempt to protest, but was interrupted by their respective men.

“Hold on a second,” Nezumi started, he grabbed Shion’s hand and continued, “This guy means everything to me. I’m not going to stop being around him just because you say so, old man. Got that? Also, if you want me to stop seeing him then come and try it.” Shion couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and was standing next to Nezumi once again at lost for words. ‘Nezumi seems to be making me speechless lately,’ He thought to himself

Kuroh spoke up next, “With all due respect sir, I’m not going to break up with Yashiro. Contrary to belief, I don’t require the approval of you to know that I’m a good boyfriend. His reactions towards me is more than enough. Even though we’ve only been dating for a couple of days, I adore the ground he walks on.” He pulled Shiro into his arms for good measure, and gave Cross a level look that could only be read as a challenge. ‘Wow,’ Shiro thought to himself. He had no idea that Kuroh felt like that, ‘I should reward him for this.’

Finally, Kanda spoke, “Listen here,” Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen, “even though I’ve been screwing it up lately with Allen. I’m working on rebuilding our relationship, so I’m not going to stop pursuing him because of your thoughts on me and my brothers. He means the world to me, and the only way I’ll actually stop seeing him is if you kill me or he says it from his own mouth.” Kanda also gave Cross a look of challenge. Allen never seen Kanda like this before, it seemed the Cross words ignited something in him and his brothers. ‘Fuck, I’m seriously head over heels.’ Allen shook the thought out his head. All of them look towards Cross to see what his reaction would be.

Surprisingly Cross had a small smile on his face, ‘Adolf, I wish you could see your boys now.’ He cleared his throat, “Kanda, was it? That’s a little overdramatic.” Kanda gave him an even harder glare, “You could kill someone with that look you know that?”

Cross took a moment to gather his thoughts before he continued, “I wasn’t actually serious. I just wanted to see what you three would do if someone threaten to take them away.” He gave all of them a thumbs up.

“I’m going to kill him,” Allen, Shiro, and Shion said to themselves. Allen untangled himself from Kanda, and walked over to Cross. When he got to him, he said “Cross, you nearly gave us a fright once again.”

“Like I said I wasn’t serious,” Cross looked at all of them, “You’re so in love with them, and they're so in love with you that it’s disgusting.” Shion gave a look of disbelief, so Cross continued “I’m just now meeting them and even I can see the affection they hold in their eyes for you.” He fought back a laugh as almost all them had a slight embarrassed look on their faces.

‘He has no idea what he’s talking about, Shion thought to himself, ‘Nezumi had never gave an indication of affection for me.’ He thought back to the incident at his house during their study date, ‘that was a onetime thing.’ 

Cross turned to Nezumi and his brothers, “You three sure got your hands full. Make sure that you treat my godsons well, so I don’t have to hear the anguish of heartbreak. Got it?” They nodded their heads in approval,” Good.” Another voice spoke up from behind the group, one the other three only recognize. 

“I didn’t think I would find you guys out here,” Lee said walking up to them. Nezumi gave him a glare, “Geez, what’s with the deadly look?”

“Considering that you basically told on me to this one over here,” He gestured to Kanda, “I think that it’s justified. What kind of godfather are you?”

“You of all people know how scary he could be,” Lee finally noticed the other three standing next to them, “Oooh looks like you three got yourselves a catch. I’m going to definitely need to 411 when you spend the night at my house next week.” Kanda rolled his eyes at that.

“Ah Kanda, always the one with the charm.” He ignored the glare that Kanda gave him. Nezumi made a face at his previous words, “Lee do we have to?”

“Nezumi, I expected a reaction like from Kanda or Kuroh. They are surely rubbing off on you. Besides It’ll be fun, we can do boy talk and eat junk until dawn.” 

“Boy talk? How old are we? Fifteen?” Nezumi shook his head.

“Well Nezumi, you are fifteen.” Lee reminded him, to which Nezumi gave him a glare.

“You know what I meant. Girls do stuff like that, not guys.” Lee didn’t respond, and shifted his focus to Kuroh.

“Ah Kuroh, you look prettier than the last that I saw you.” Kuroh gave a slight smile at that. 

“Lee, I saw you two weeks ago, no one can change in two weeks.”

“Obviously, you can Kuroh.” Shiro told him. Lee shifted his attention to the tall man standing next to the group, he knew that he recognized him. 

“Marian.” He said shortly

“Komui.” Cross responded back heatedly. 

“I see that you’re still wearing that mask like you’re going to a masquerade ball.” Cross gave a huff at that.

“I see that you’re still wearing that beret like you just got home from France. It’s been what? Years? Give it a break.” Lee rolled his eyes at that, which gave his godsons a shock. They never saw get truly angry, well except for Lena and her many suitors.

“I see that you still got your crappy personality, Marian.” 

“I see that you still act like a five year old, Komui.” The duo glared at each other with burning resentment. Their godsons were standing to side them looking confused, ‘Well this is interesting’ they thought simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got an idea about how our dear semes feel about their loves. What did you think about the possible Cross vs Lee? 
> 
> Until next time :)


	16. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, sorry about the wait lol. I was trying to update the rest of my stories, but due to procrastination I failed. Anywho enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Warning: Jealous!Semes and a slightly Pervy!Lena
> 
> Also, sorry about the chapter a little bit. It was late when I wrote it

That was an interesting way to start our day,” Nezumi said while they were sitting at their usual table, waiting for Allen and his brothers to get their food. “The only time I seen Lee get that angry is when Lena brings home a date.” 

“I wonder what is it about Cross that gets him so worked up,” Kuroh said from his spot across from Kanda.

“Whatever it is, it’s hilarious.” At that moment, Allen and his brothers arrived at the table with their food, and took their respective seats.

“You know, Nezumi. I didn’t notice that you are wearing your hair down today.” Shion gave him look, “You look prettier that way, but I prefer your bun.” 

“You’re starting to sound like Shiro with that talk, Shion.” Allen told him from his spot next to Kanda 

“I remember you saying the same thing about Kanda when you saw his hair out yesterday, Al.” Shion responded to him. To his satisfaction, Allen didn’t respond back and went to back to eating his food. Shion made a face at the ravenous way his brother was eating his food. “Allen, why are you acting like you haven’t eaten in days.” 

“Because, I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning. This guy over here even prevented me from eating snacks during second.” Allen gestured towards Kanda, who looked smug as usual. 

“You know that we’re not supposed to be eating in class, Moyashi.” Allen rolled his eyes at that, “Always strict on the rules eh, Kanda?” Kanda didn’t say anything, instead he gave a small smile to Allen. ‘What is up with him? Ever since Cross did that stupid test earlier, Kanda has been acting strangely.’

“He should be the last one talking about rules.” Nezumi spoke up, once he got down his flush from Shion’s words. “If I remember correctly, this dude nearly took someone's head off when they told him that he wasn’t supposed to be eating soba in the store.” To Nezumi surprise, Kanda didn’t react at all. ‘He must be feeling sick or something.’ Nezumi looked over to Kuroh, who also looked worried. Nezumi stood up from the table, and pointed at his elder brother. “Who are you and what have you done with Kanda? Did you replace him with a more likeable robot?”

“Rat, shut up. I’m not a robot.” Kanda told him finally getting annoyed with his youngest sibling antics. The group sighed in relief at the response. Nezumi smirked, “Just making sure, one Kanda is bad enough. I don’t need two.” Nezumi spotted Lena across the lunchroom look for a seat, “I’ll be right back.” He stood up from the table, and made his way over to Lena. 

“Hey pretty lady, why don’t you sit over here with us.” He said to his cousin, who had her back turned to him. Lena nearly jumped out of her skin, and turned around with her tray raised to defend herself. Nezumi put his hands up to also defend himself, “Lena, chill it’s just me.” Lena finally recognized him, and lowered her tray. “Nezumi, you know better than to sneak up on someone.”

“I didn’t really sneak up on you, though. You were too preoccupied by your thoughts.” Nezumi lowered his hands, and asked her again, “Want to come sit with us? We got enough space?” Lena looked over to the table in question, and saw Shion watching them intently. “Are you sure that it’s okay? I don’t want something like yesterday to happen again.” 

“It’s perfectly fine,” noticing Lena’s doubtful look he quickly added, “seriously, the guys are going to be fine with it.” 

“Okay, Nezumi. If you say so.” Nezumi led Lena over to their table, “You guys remember Lena, right?” Shion waved Lena over to sit next to him, “We met her yesterday, Nezumi. Some of us aren’t that forgetful.” He gave Shiro a pointed look. 

“Hey! I’m not forgetful at all.” Shiro finally took notice of the remark, “Just because I forgot to take out the pie that one time, doesn’t mean anything.” Kuroh held his hand in attempt to calm him down a little. Lena sat down on the other side of Shion, followed by Nezumi. “Shiro, you nearly burnt down the kitchen, though.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes at that, “Shion, it was a onetime thing. I can’t even cook in the kitchen after that.” Kuroh gave him a reassuring squeeze on his hand, and he calmed down almost immediately. Allen, who was more quiet than usual, had an overwhelming amount of guilt for his actions yesterday. He stood up from table, “Lena can I speak with you in private?” Noticing her rather apprehensive look he quickly added, “Please?” Lena, who didn’t understand why Allen suddenly had an urge to speak with her, slowly nodded her head and stood up as well. 

“We’ll be right back, guys,” Allen told the others before walking Lena to a spot where they wouldn’t be heard. He didn’t notice that Kanda was now staring at him with concern. “What’s wrong with him?” Shion shrugged his shoulders and said, “He gets like that when he’s feeling guilty about something, and he can’t control it. He’ll be fine, Kanda.”

“So, what did you want to talk with me about, Allen?” Lena asked him. Allen was looking at a nearby wall trying come up with a way to do this right. Lena was a little unnerved at the ongoing silence, but finally Allen spoke.

“Sorry for the way I acted the other day, Lena.” Allen told her. Lena was confused at what he meant, then she remembered. ‘Oh, he must’ve been talking about when got jealous of me calling Kanda by his first name.’ “It’s alright, Allen. If I had a sexy guy who I was in love with, I would act possessive too.” Allen smiled at that, “I don’t all about the love part.”

“Besides,” Lena ignored Allen obvious denial, “I was kind of hoping that you two would kiss right then and there.” Allen flushed bright red, “Lena! I didn’t know that you were so pervy. Kanda and I would never do that.”

“I just want to see two hot guys make out, and you two fit my description. Also, Allen you never know.” Lena looked over to the table, and saw Kanda staring at the two of them with an almost jealous expression, “Don’t look now, but it seems that you’re not the only one who’s possessive of their love.” Allen also looked over to the table, and sure enough Kanda was staring at them.

“We should head back, before the bell rings.” Allen told her, but before they headed back to the table he added, “This is going to be a good friendship, Lena.” Lena smiled at that, “Since we’re friends now, don’t get mad at me when I ask for pictures of you and my cousin doing things.” Allen flushed bright red again, but this time Lena continued. “I’m also waiting for Nezumi to make a move with Shion, so I can get pictures out of him. Shiro and Kanda don’t have enough moments for me though,” She slightly pouted at that. 

“You just have to be around them at the right time,” the two walked to their table, and sat down in their respective spots. “What took you two so long, Allen?” Shiro asked him, taking a sip of his juice

“I was just telling Allen about the many different lubes that you and my cousins could use.” Lena replied. Shiro nearly choked on his drink at that, while the others were at a loss for words. “Lena, you’ve been hanging around Lee too much.” Nezumi told her when he got his voice back. The bell rang after that, and the group got up, threw their trash away, and went to their fourth period.

Allen sat in study hall bored out his mind, it was times like this that he wished that he had brought a snack. The door opened then, and a tall male with long brown hair came strolling in. The male looked kind of dirty, but that didn’t take away from his looks. The male scanned his eyes over the room looking for a seat. He zeroed in on the empty seat by Allen, and went to go sit there. 

“Your kind of cute,” He told Allen when he sat down. Allen almost cringed at that., “Thanks but no thanks. I’m not even remotely interested.”

“Chill, dude. I’m not even into guys, dicks don’t make my blood start flowing. I was just complimenting to you,” He held out his hand, “Inukashi Kenta” Allen who was still disgusted at his choice of words, decided to not shake his hand, “Allen Walker, you can put your hand down now.” Inukashi didn’t anything, and lowered his hand to his side of the table. “You know, you kind of look like Shion Tetsu. Do you know him?” Allen just wished that this guy would stop talking, ‘Anything to make him shut up quicker, so I can take my nap.’ 

“Yes, he’s my brother.” Seemingly getting his wish of getting Inukashi to be quiet, Allen put his head down on the table. Unfortunately for him, Inukashi started back up again, “You know I felt like we got off to a bad start already. Let’s try again.” He held out his hand to Allen, who by this point was at his wits end, “Inukashi Kenta, nice to meet you.” Allen shook his hand quickly, “Allen Walker, now will you please be quiet? I’m trying to nap the last few minutes that we got.” Inukashi looked like he wanted to say something else, so Allen continued, “If you be quiet right now, I’ll let you walk outside with me and talk to Shion. Deal?” Inukashi didn’t respond, so Allen took his silence as an agreement. He put his head down, and slowly drifted asleep. Inukashi was watching Allen with a slight smirk on his face, ’Shion, this better be worth it.’ 

Allen woke up about five minutes later due to the bell ringing, he gathered his books, and waited for Inukashi by the door. Inukashi appeared a minute later, and the two walked to the main entrance of the school. “You know Allen, we could become good friends to each other.” Allen stopped at that, “If you’re idea of being a good friend is annoying the hell out the other person, then sure why not. At long as you don’t bug me.” He resumes his walking. 

“No promises there,” Inukashi told him. The two got to the door, and walked out of the school building where the group was waiting. Inukashi noticed that there was a tall male with long blueish black hair pulled up into a ponytail, with his bangs hanging in the front glaring at him. ‘Ah that must be Kanda,’ He thought to himself. Shion and Shiro noticed how Kanda was looking at Inukashi, and gave each other a victory look. ‘This might work after all.’ They told each through eye contact. He noticed that the green haired female that he saw earlier was also standing with them. 

“Moyashi, who is this?” Kanda asked him when the duo reached him. Allen, who was unaware of the possessive tone in Kanda’s voice, replied. “This is Inukashi, I met him in study hall. Inukashi, this is the group.” Inukashi didn’t respond, his eyes were solely on Lena. Finally noticing how the others were staring at him, he quickly broke eye contact with her. “Besides, Shion, I don’t even know their names. Mind telling me them, Allen?”

Allen rolled his eyes at his sarcastic tone, “The one with the bun in his hair, and standing next to Shion is Nezumi. The one with the long hair in a low ponytail, and standing next to guy with a hopeless look on his face is Kuroh and Shiro.” Allen ignored his brother’s offended huff, “This is Kanda, and Lena is the girl with the green hair. Satisfied?” 

Inukashi once again had his eyes on Lena, “Very much so,” He walked over to Lena, and held his hand out, “Nice to meet you, Lena.” Lena, who were taken aback at this handsome male approaching her for once, shook his hand. “Nice to meet you as well, Kashi.” He let go of her hand, and decided to do something that would make the blue haired trio angry. 

He went to Shion and Shiro, and wrapped his arms around their waists, “Shion, I haven’t noticed how cute you gotten over the years.” He saw that the one named Nezumi, was glaring very heavy at him. ‘Man, if looks could kill I’ll be dead right now.’ Shion, who wasn’t prepared for this, said, “Well thank you, Inukashi.”  
Instead of doing the same to Shiro, Inukashi gave him a kiss on the cheek. The look that Kuroh gave him was enough to kill, ‘This is too much fun.’ Nezumi finally stepped up. “Oi, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” He grabbed Shion out of Inukashi’s arms, and pulled him to his side. “You may have known him for much long than I have, but if you value your limbs don’t touch him like that again. Got it?” 

‘Inukashi is doing this better than I thought, and it’s only been a couple of minutes,’ Shion thought to himself proud of his plan. Inukashi didn’t respond back to Nezumi, and decided to do one more thing to make Kuroh pissed. He grabbed Shiro’s chin, and started to close the gap to ‘kiss’ him. Kuroh saw red, and before he knew it, Inukashi was on the grass and Shiro was in his arms. “Touch him like that again, and I’ll gut you like a fish.” Inukashi got up from the ground slowly, “Man, you’re scarier than him.” Shiro was a little shocked, and turned on, at how Kuroh moved so quickly. ‘His jealous side is definitely sexier than his protective side’ 

Inukashi then approached Allen, ‘I’m going to go all out with this one.’ Making sure that the others, including Kanda, had their eyes on him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Allen’s waist, and pulled him close. Leaning down to Allen’s ear he whispered, “I’m probably going to be killed for doing this.” Allen didn’t know what he meant by that, but suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. Inukashi looked at Kanda, and what he saw almost made him scared. Kanda looked like he wanted to kill him, but instead of punching him the face, Kanda all but snatched Allen away from him. “Do that to him again, and I will slice your head off where you stand. Got it?” 

Inukashi gulped a little bit, “Got it, besides I’m not even gay.” He started to laugh a little, “You should’ve seen the looks on your face. I’ll probably never do that again. I like my head where it is thank you very much.” He turned to Lena, who was also looked a little crazed, “Shall I walk you to the corner? I think these six needs some alone time.” Without waiting for Lena’s to respond, he grabbed her hand, and led her down the street. It was silent for a while after that, but Shion finally broke the silence.

“Sorry about that guys. Inukashi likes to piss people off at times.” Shion told the brothers, “It’s time for you to get Kanda home, he looks like he’s about to flip out.” Kuroh and Nezumi, who recognized the signs before Shion even said anything, quickly agreed. Kuroh gave Shiro a quick kiss, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nezumi and a still angered Kanda said their goodbyes, and the brothers walked off. 

“You okay there, Shiro?” Shion asked looking at his brother, “You looked like you were about to beg Kuroh to take you right there.” Shiro blushed, ‘Shut up. It’s not my fault that he’s super sexy when he’s like that. That’s some new fapping material right there.” Allen twisted his face up in disgust, “Shiro we don’t need to know what you masturbate to.” 

Noticing the sun going down, Allen said “We should probably get home before Cross sends out the search party.” The brothers went the opposite direction to their home.

 

Nezumi and his brothers walked through the door of their house, Kanda has calmed down a little. “Kanda, are you alright?” Kuroh asked him concerned. Kanda hadn’t said a word the entire walk to the house. 

“I’m perfectly fine, Kuroh.” Kanda told him, but his brothers knew better. “Well you don’t look fine, Girlyface. I say that you’ll still thinking of thirty five different ways to kill that Inukashi guy, and how to get away with it.” 

“Rat, I said that I’m fine. Okay?” Kanda walked to his room, and all but slammed the door.

“Well he’s off the deep end,” Kuroh saw Nezumi trying to sneak away and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, “Since Kanda is feeling murderous now, I’m going to need you to help me with dinner. I don’t want to hear any protests from you.” He pointed to the kitchen, and Nezumi reluctantly went. “I better get extra servings you hear me.” Kuroh looked at Kanda’s room one more time, before he went to make sure that Nezumi wasn’t burning anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Inukashi really brought at that jealous streak in our semes. 
> 
> Also, I haven't been able to reply to your comments at all yet(So sorry about that.) After I wake up, I'll be sure to get on that.
> 
> Until next time, Loves :)


	17. STILL HERE. AUTHOR'S UPDATE

Hey everyone, I'm sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. Honestly, I had got writers block, and fell down in something known as Bangtan Hell. Allen, Shiro, Shion, and the others are still in my mind. :D See ya soon :D


	18. Another Update within An Update bahaha

SOOOO, THIS FANFICTION IS STILL VERY MUCH SO A THING, I GOT A NEW JOB AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE AT ALL OR FEEL MOTIVATED LATELY, BUT NOW I GOT SOME EXTRA TIME, I'M GOING TO START BACK WRITING AND UPDATING. FOREWARNING IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE CRINGE AT FIRST BUT IT'S ALL GOOD.

 

Sorry about the caps lol. I had to make a formal announcement.


End file.
